Revealed Secrets
by VGirl16
Summary: SailorMoonX-MenCrossover. Lita's life changes when she's going to an american school for one year. Not only that it's a school for mutants, but also that she has a sister. R&R! IF YOU READ THIS STORY PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE: IT'S IMPORTANT.
1. Prologue

Title: Revealed Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the X-Men.  
  
Summary: Lita goes to an American school for one year. Well, there's a catch: it's a school for mutants. How will she deal with this fact? And what when she finds out she has a sister who is a mutant?  
  
AN: This is my first crossover and X-Men fic and I don't really know why I wrote this one. Maybe it was because there aren't many stories with Sailor Moon and the X- Men and I really like stories that act about them; or maybe it was because I was just bored and I didn't knew what to do. There are some things I want to say beforehand: I'm not really knowledgeable with the X-Men; I only watched the two movies and I'm from Germany, so my English is not the best.  
  
Now to the story: Every one of the X-Men has the same age like in the movies, although I don't know how old they are in it. The senshis (Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina) are about 20.  
  
Here it goes. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
She couldn't really believe it.  
  
The school chose her to go to school in America for one year. One year! It will be an eternity. One year without any of her friends and no one who would speak Japanese.  
  
She walked through her apartment and looked if she forgot anything. Deep inside she knew that there was something she would forget to take with her.  
  
She took her bag and walked to the front door. She opened it and looked back. She sighed. Than she closed the door and left everything behind.  
  
About seven hours later she arrived on the Newark airport in New York. In her eyes the flight was horrible and all the while she felt like she was dying. And now she was here. When she came out of the plane, she had the urge to kiss the bottom under her feet and only the fact that she didn't, was that she was standing on an airport full of people.  
  
She walked to the baggage office and waited for her bag. When she finally found it, she turned around and went to the exit. She just walked through the door when two persons walked towards her.  
  
"Hi. You must be Lita. I'm Jean and this is Scott." A red-haired woman said.  
  
"Hi." Lita replied.  
  
Without a word Scott took her bag and carried it to the car. Lita walked beside Jean.  
  
"So, you'll going to stay with us for one year."  
  
"Yes. It's . well, it's strange to be here. But I'm happy I survived the flight."  
  
"You don't like to fly?"  
  
"Definitely, no."  
  
Lita sensed that Jean was looking at her, but Lita was not in the mood to talk about what happened to her parents. Luckily, Jean didn't ask for a reason.  
  
During the drive to the school, Lita looked at the landscape. The skyscrapers where replaced through meadows and some mountains. Suddenly the school appeared in some distance and when they finally arrived, Lita was surprised how big it was.  
  
Scott went to the trunk and took her bag, but before he could carry it inside, Lita grabbed it. "I'll carry it, but thanks anyway."  
  
Scott nodded and Lita started to wonder if he could even speak.  
  
She followed Jean into the mansion and looked around. She couldn't really believe it was a school. Suddenly a man in a wheelchair appeared in the hallway. He drove over to her.  
  
"Hello Lita. I'm Charles Xavier. Welcome to Mutant High."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I'm not sure about the seven hour flight. Let's just say it took seven hours this time. I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. Anyway, I need some reviews before I'll put up the next chapter. So, please tell me if you like it so far or not.  
  
Yours VGirl16 


	2. First Day

Another chapter up! First: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I hope you like the first chapter.  
  
By the way: I don't own nothing that appears in the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lita went to bed early this evening.  
  
For her, it was the longest day ever. The professor showed her everything in the mansion and introduced nearly half of the students to her. Lita couldn't really get to like the fact that she was together in school with mutants, although was a sailor senshi; and this was something supernatural too.  
  
Anyway Lita liked the people around her but she was asking herself if her school, especially the principal, knew to what place she went.  
  
But right now she didn't care about that.  
  
Now she was lying in her bed. Her eyes stared at the ceiling. She felt homesick. She missed her home, her friends, the Japanese food and even her parents; even though they were dead for a long time. Maybe it was because she couldn't visit their grave.  
  
She went to their grave every day. After school and sometimes before school. She talked to them in the hope to receive an answer to her questions. Her parents even helped her now. Lita couldn't talk with others about her problems, she only could tell her parents and now she was on her own. She had to deal with her problems alone. She had no one to help her.  
  
She turned around and looked on the side-table. She saw a picture of her and her friends. Lita thought about them. There was no time for a goodbye. The flight took of at 4.30 am. Lita began to fell bad.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and closed her eyes and after some time she finally felt asleep.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Jean, Ororo and Scott were in the office of the professor. The professor himself sat behind his desk, while Jean and Ororo sat on two chairs. Scott stood next to the door.  
  
"So, how is she?" Jean asked.  
  
"I think she's homesick, but she'll get over it." Xavier answered.  
  
"I wonder why she's even here?" Scott asked.  
  
"Wow. This was the first sentence you said since she'd arrived." Jean noticed.  
  
Scott crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Oh, well, I don't like her. She isn't even a mutant and we welcome her like she's a family member."  
  
"You carried her bag!"  
  
"Because I wanted to be friendly."  
  
Xavier drove to the window and looked outside. "Stop it you two. You're right: she is no mutant, in some way she's some kind of a mutant. She's a sailor senshi, just like her friends."  
  
"So why is only she here?" Ororo wanted to know.  
  
"I made a mistake, that's the reason why she's here."  
  
"What kind of a mistake?" Jean asked him.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now, but don't tell her about this. This is going to be my turn."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lita woke up at 7 am. She blinked with her eyes. The sun was shining on her face. Lita stood up and went over to the window. She opened it and breathes in the air. It was fresh, not like in Tokyo. There it smelled like the waste gases, but here . it smelled like freedom.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked at the door.  
  
Lita turned round. "Come in!"  
  
The door opened and Jean entered the room. "Did I wake you?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "No you didn't."  
  
"The breakfast is ready, are you coming?"  
  
"Give me some minutes."  
  
Jean left the room. Meanwhile Lita put some new clothes on. Ten minutes later she entered the dining room. When she found Jean, she walked over to her and took a seat. Except of Lita and Jean; Ororo, Scott, Rogue and Bobby were sitting there.  
  
"So, how do you sleep?" Ororo asked Lita.  
  
"Pretty good. It's just a little bit strange to sleep in a school."  
  
"Well, we can't decide. People don't like us, so we have to stay here." Scott said sharply.  
  
"Scott." Jean demanded.  
  
"Hey, you can speak." Lita said in a sarcastic intonation.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just that you didn't say anything since I arrived."  
  
"Is this a problem for you?"  
  
"Scott!" Jean said angrily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop it!" Jean said and looked at him angry. The others knew that Jean was talking to him with the help of her telepathic abilities.  
  
After some minutes Scott sighed. "Okay." He said to Jean and turned to Lita. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I accept the excuse, even if I don't know why you're sorry, well and I'm sorry for my sarcastic comment. Maybe we should do a start over, agreed?" Lita asked him.  
  
Scott nodded lightly and Jean smiled contented.  
  
Rogue looked on her watch. She turned to Bobby. "We have to go now. The lesson is starting in some minutes. What about you Lita? Are you coming with us?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know. I haven't got any books for the lessons."  
  
"Just come with us." Bobby said.  
  
Ororo just wanted to say something, when they heard the front door shut. Everyone looked into the hallway, but they only heard steps. Fortunately Ororo, Jean, Scott, Rogue and Bobby walked into the hallway. Lita followed them. A man stood next to the door. When he turned round, Rogue started to smile.  
  
"Logan!" she shouted happily and ran towards him.  
  
The others welcome him back too, all except of Bobby and Lita. "Why don't you say hello to him?"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Because I don't know him!"  
  
"And I don't like him very much. Rogue's talking about him nearly all the time."  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"I'm not! I just don't understand why she likes him."  
  
Lita looked at Logan. "Maybe . okay, don't ask me."  
  
Bobby looked at her. He noticed that she somehow glared at Logan. "Why should I not ask you? Don't say you like him."  
  
Lita looked at him disbelieving. "I don't know him, so I can't like him." Lita turned to Logan again. "It's just the sadly fact that I see my old boyfriend in every man I meet and than I try to . to get him."  
  
"So, you'll try to get Logan?" Bobby asked with a wry smile.  
  
"Ah, now that the trees are gone I can almost see the forest. You want that I get Logan so you can keep Rogue! Who do you think I am?"  
  
"I think you're a new student who has an eye on Logan."  
  
"I don't think so." She answered and smiled.  
  
"Hey, schools starting in five minutes!" Ororo shouted and went to one of the classrooms. After she had left, Jean and Scott left too; Rogue took Logan over to Bobby and Lita. "Hey." Logan said.  
  
"Hey." Bobby answered.  
  
Bobby and Logan greeted each other like they were the biggest enemies on earth. And after the conversation between Bobby and her, Lita couldn't avoid a smile. Logan looked at her. "Oh, Logan this is Lita. She's new here. She comes from Tokyo, Japan. She'll stay with us for . how long?" Rogue asked.  
  
"One year." Lita answered.  
  
"Oh right." Rogue looked down the hallway and recognized Ororo waiting for them. She turned to Logan. "So, we have to go now. Classes begin in some minutes. I'll see you later?"  
  
"I just arrived and I'm going to stay here longer. So, yeah you'll see me later." He answered and turned to Lita. "Nice to meet you." He said smiling and walked away.  
  
"Hey you three? Are you coming or not?" Ororo asked and smiled. "You can talk to him later." Rogue nodded and Ororo walked into the classroom again.  
  
Rogue and Bobby walked down the hallway. Lita walked beside them. When Bobby entered the classroom, Rogue took Lita's hand. "What do you think about him?"  
  
"You mean Logan?" Lita asked confused.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I don't know, I think I have to get him know better."  
  
"Well, he seems to like you."  
  
"Why do you think so?"  
  
"Because he smiled at you." Rogue answered and walked into the classroom. Lita looked at her confused but then she followed her. Ororo looked at them and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: It's done. The first chapter. I don't know when I'm going to update the second one, because I'm going on holiday now for some days and I don't know when I return. But I think I'll manage it to get it out next Sunday. Until then . please review. VGirl16 


	3. Two people, One room

Here comes the second chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, but my father heard about some virus and so he didn't allow me to go in the internet.  
  
Okay, anyway: Thank you to all of the ones that reviewed. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The teaching was over and Lita was on her way to her room. But before she reached it, Ororo stood in her way. "I see you and Rogue get along well."  
  
"Um, yes. Although she has a handicap. She's really nice."  
  
"I saw you two in front of the classroom. What were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing special. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm . just curious. Oh, I nearly forget that." Ororo gave her some schoolbooks. "These are yours. You can ask Rogue for the timetable, okay?"  
  
Lita nodded. "Well, I have to do some homework, but maybe you know already." Lita said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, I'm not going to keep you off of doing your homework. See you."  
  
"Okay, see you." Lita said and continued walking to her room. Ororo herself turned round and walked the hallway down. When Lita reached her room, she sensed someone was inside. She opened the door and saw a bag unfold on a second bed. She looked through the room but she saw nobody. Lita put her new schoolbooks on the desk under the window. Than she walked to her bed and lay down. She closed her eyes, in hope to get rest for some minutes, but suddenly she was woken up bye an angry voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a male voice shouted.  
  
In shock she felt out of her bed. "Ah!"  
  
Lita lay with her face to the ground when she felt someone's hand grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "I'm sorry; I don't want to frighten you. Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up and saw a brown haired man. "Logan? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"This is my room!" he replied.  
  
"No, it isn't. Jean said I could sleep here."  
  
"But it was my room before I left; now I'm here again and I need somewhere to sleep."  
  
"Use the couch downstairs! Why should I share my room with you?"  
  
"Because there is no other bed left."  
  
Lita sighed. "Okay, I'll talk to the professor about that later, but now I'm going to make my homework. So please don't disturb me."  
  
"No problem." Logan said.  
  
Lita went to the desk and opened a book. She started writing something in an exercise book. Logan looked at her for some minutes, than he started to put away his stuff.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
At the same time Ororo and Jean stood in the professor's office.  
  
"She has integrated herself very good." Xavier noticed.  
  
"Yes, she has. I gave her the schoolbooks just now. I think she and Rogue are going to become some kind of best friends. By the way, what about Logan? Why's he here again?" Ororo asked surprised.  
  
"I called him. I want him to keep an eye on Lita."  
  
"Why he?" Jean asked the professor.  
  
"I think they will get along well." Xavier said. "I told you that I made a mistake, didn't I?" The women nodded. "Do you want to know what mistake I did?"  
  
"No." Ororo answered. "But if you're asking like that it sounds like you're going to tell us what you're mistake was anyway, or?"  
  
Xavier looked at her and smiled. He knew she was just joking because she was mad that he didn't tell her or Jean what mistake he made earlier. "I told you she's some kind of a mutant, which is right because she and her friends can themselves transform into senshis; but Cerebro noticed some . mutant power around her."  
  
"So, what's you're mistake?" Jean asked confused.  
  
"It wasn't her with that mutant power. It's one of her friends, but I don't know who exactly; her powers just appear when she has an enormous hate on someone or something. Cerebro has problems to find her again."  
  
"What are we doing now?" Ororo asked him. "We can't send her back because we made a mistake. What should we tell her school?"  
  
"She'll stay here, but I'll call her friends." Xavier said. "As long as we don't know who of them the mutant is, we can't do anything."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lita was still doing her homework. Some things she had finished, but not all. She just was doing her history homework, when she noticed someone behind her. She turned around. Logan was watching over her shoulder.  
  
"History?"  
  
She nodded lightly. "I don't like history that much, but the only subject I hate is physics."  
  
"Don't tell the professor, he teaches physics."  
  
"I heard he can read peoples minds, so he already knows about that." She said and smiled.  
  
"So what do you like?"  
  
"In general or concerning the subjects?"  
  
Logan smiled. "For the beginning, the subjects."  
  
"Home Economics. I love cooking!"  
  
"So you can do the cooking for us!" He said joking. "Did your mother teach you cooking?"  
  
Lita looked to the ground. "No, I teach myself cooking. To be honest, my parents are dead for a long time. So I lived alone nearly all of my life."  
  
"I didn't know . ."  
  
"No, it's okay. I think it's better if people know the truth. They died by a plane crash. Since the day it happened I hate planes. It was horrible to get here!"  
  
"But you survived."  
  
"Well, I have to go back to Tokyo. The next months are going to be some kind of a relaxing phase."  
  
He nodded. "What about your friends in Tokyo? Do you miss them?"  
  
"I would lye if my answer was no. I miss them like they were my family. But I think in some weeks, I rather will miss the people here instead of my friends; because I know that I'll have to go back to Tokyo one day."  
  
"Well, for now, you don't have to think about things like that. You arrived yesterday! And, who knows, maybe you'll never want to go back to Tokyo."  
  
"I don't think so." She said smiling. "Well, I have to do my homework, so . ."  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just asking if I can help you. Well, I don't know much about history but I'll take a try. So, what do you think?"  
  
Lita looked at him suspicious, but he just smiled. And this smile was suspicious. Although she agreed. He fetched another chair and sat beside her.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Meanwhile Rogue and Bobby sat in the living room. They watched the news. Rogue turned to her boyfriend. "Are you angry because Logan's here again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I just ask because you only said 'Hey' and that's it. If it's a problem that I spend time with him . you just have to say something."  
  
"It's okay, really!"  
  
"Oh, okay." Rogue said and looked to the TV. "Do you think Lita likes him?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. I don't care about it."  
  
"Maybe you do. Are you jealous?"  
  
"Why does everybody think I am? I'm not. You two are good friends because he was the first mutant you knew. And why should I care if Lita likes him or not?"  
  
"I don't know. I just . I was thinking, maybe you would be pacified if you know he has a girlfriend. It was just a stupid thought, forget it." Rogue turned to the TV again. "It's just; I know you don't like him very much, but he is just a good friend."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Rogue . maybe I'm jealous. I .I talked to Lita; about Logan. She said if he has something in common with her ex, she's going to get him."  
  
Rogue turned round and looked at him with wide opened eyes. "Get him? Like the 'get him' as in get him as boyfriend?"  
  
Bobby nodded. "Listen, she said nothing that he has something in common with her ex yet, so she won't get him. Not now and I hope never. We all know she's returning to Tokyo and nothings gonna stop her from this."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Rogue said and sighed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lita still was doing her homework and Logan still sat beside her. But Lita felt that she was getting tired. Logan locked at her. Her eyes were nearly closed and suddenly her head dropped on the desk. Logan looked at her surprised and brushed away a hairstreak. He looked on her face; her eyes were closed and she seemed to sleep.  
  
Logan smiled. He didn't knew how she could sleep if she just hit her head on the table. He stood up and put his chair back to the place it stood before, than he walked back to Lita.  
  
He carried her over to her bed and laid her down, than he covered her up. Afterwards he walked over to his own bed. He lay down, his eyes staring at the ceiling. After some minutes his eyes roved over to Lita. They lingered on her face for a while, but than Logan felt asleep too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think about it. I hope I get the next chapter out on Thursday or Friday. Well, as long as my father allows me to in the internet. VGirl16 


	4. Nearly a kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the X-Men.  
  
Again a big 'Thank you' to all of you who reviewed. This really keeps me up writing my story.  
  
So, like I promised: Here is the next chapter of my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Lita woke up at five am. The time difference was a big problem for her and so she needed time to accustom to it.  
  
Anyway she felt great. She stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she just had a towel wrapped around her body. She took some new clothes and got dressed.  
  
She looked over to Logan. He was still sleeping; so Lita decided to let him on his own.  
  
She walked downstairs into the living room. To her surprise, she found Rogue there too. Rogue was sitting on the couch and zapped through the channels but the volume was off. Lita walked to her and sat down too. "Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey." Rogue answered. "You okay?"  
  
"Don't know. What about you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lita looked at her, but before she could say something Rogue gave her an answer. "I think Bobby's jealous of Logan."  
  
"Why should he? I thought you two were a couple."  
  
"We are, but he . I don't know. Bobby thinks I like Logan more than I should do."  
  
"Well, I don't know you that long, but remember that you told me Logan helped you. And the way you're talking of him looks like you see a brother in him and not a possibly lover. You know you can trust him and he'll be there if you need him, but maybe Bobby sees an enemy in him. It's just a supposition." Lita said and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. Ororo was angry with us because we talked throughout the whole lesson about everything except of 'school stuff'." Rogue answered and had to smile. "So, let's go back to the beginning of our conversation. You'd said you don't know if you're okay. What happened?"  
  
Lita sighed. "Logan helped me with the history homework and I felt asleep on my desk, but when I woke up I was lying in my bed, covered up . . He's sleeping in my room."  
  
Rogue looked at her with wide opened eyes. "He's sleeping in your room?! Why's that?"  
  
"He said it was his room before he left and now there's no free bed."  
  
"He's a guy! He can sleep on the couch!"  
  
"I told him, but he . I don't know. In some way it doesn't even bother me."  
  
"It should!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's a guy!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I didn't know that. I thought Logan's a girl name."  
  
"Lita, listen; I was just saying that . you should be careful. Logan's like a wild animal, you can't control him. Please, take care of yourself." Rogue said worried.  
  
Lita looked on the ground, than up to Rogue again. "I'll be careful. I promise, besides I'm a senshi, I know how to deal with monsters and these other stuff."  
  
"You mean mutants?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But I don't think I'm in danger. Logan seems to be nice and you know him, everybody here does and no one said something bad about him. Well, you only said he's a wild animal and I think you're right, but I'm going to try to control him."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "Does control mean you . like him in a way like you want him?"  
  
Lita blushed. "Um, I was just saying that I . . Okay, the truth is, I don't want him, but he's sweet."  
  
"Sweet?"  
  
"In some way . okay, in his own way. That's enough. I told you the truth, that's it. But please, don't tell Logan."  
  
"Don't tell me what?"  
  
Rogue and Lita turned around quickly. Logan stood in the door and looked at the two girls. "I have to go." Rogue said quickly and left the room. Logan looked back at Lita.  
  
"So, what was it you won't tell me?"  
  
"Um, nothing." Lita said insecure. She stood up and wanted to leave the room too, but Logan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Lita? Please tell me."  
  
"There's nothing to tell you. I just told her that it seems like you're sleeping in my room for a longer time. That's all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I'm sure about this." She said and looked at him.  
  
He pulled her closer to him and bend down. Their lips nearly touched, but than Lita went back. She looked at him with big opened eyes and than she ran out of the house, until she disappeared in the woods.  
  
Logan dropped his head and ran to the professors' office. When he arrived there he walked into the room without knocking. To his surprise, Scott was there too. He and Xavier looked at Logan. But before anyone of the two could say something, Logan gave them already them the answer.  
  
"Lita ran into the woods. I think she's angry because of me."  
  
"Why should she be angry with you?" Scott asked him.  
  
Logan looked on the ground. "Because I tried to kiss her."  
  
Scott's mouth dropped, but Logan demanded him. "I know I shouldn't have done this, but it just happened. I just worry about her right now."  
  
"We'll help you to find her. I'm going to see if Cerebro can locate her." Xavier said and rolled out of his office. Meanwhile Scott and Logan picked up Jean and Ororo. Logan told them what happened.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Jean asked outraged. "She's just a girl and she's only been here since some days and you already try to kiss her!"  
  
"Jean, please, calm down. I know it was wrong, but . ."  
  
Suddenly the professor came back. He stood in the door and looked at all of them. "She's somewhere in the forest, but she isn't alone."  
  
"What do you mean with 'She's not alone'?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Cerebro track down a mutant near her, but I don't know who it is. We have to find her before its too late." Xavier suggested.  
  
"No, I'll have to find her. It's my fault that she ran away." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah and only because you tried to kiss her." Jean said angrily. "I hope you won't try this again when she's here again. I'm not in the mood to search for her a second time only because you can't control you're hormones!"  
  
"Jean." Scott demanded her.  
  
"No, it's okay. Maybe she'll calm down if she would let it all out." Logan proposed.  
  
"No, I won't let it all out."  
  
"Okay, so then it would be better if we start the search for Lita now." Ororo said and opened the front door. She turned round to the others. "I think if you're searching for her too, the possibility of finding her is bigger then if I would go alone."  
  
The others nodded and than they all walked out of the house; right into the wood.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lita was sitting next to a small river. She stared on the water. Suddenly it began to rain. Lita looked into the sky. It was dark grey and it started to rain harder and harder, but after some time she didn't recognize it anymore.  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to Logan and the nearly-happened-kiss. Why did she go back? She could kill herself. Deep inside she wanted the kiss happen and now it was too late. Lita dropped her head and shook it.  
  
Just in that moment she heard a crack behind her. She jumped up and turned around quickly. She felt that someone was watching her, but everything around her was dark and so she couldn't see anything. Anything, until a pair of yellow eyes were moving towards her.  
  
Suddenly Lita felt a pain in her chest and screamed. Than everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it. Feel free to review. Well, looks like I should start to write the next chapter(s). VGirl16 


	5. Her sisters genes

Hello Everyone! I'm very sorry for the long delay. I'm busy with work at the moment and I hadn't enough time to write this chapter. The last hour I spent finishing this chapter; I didn't correct it so if there are some mistakes I'm sorry for that. Hope you like it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men or Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Nearly one week had passed since Lita was gone.  
  
Cerebro couldn't find her and Xavier didn't knew why. Everyone in the mansion was worried. Even the young students knew that she was gone. The professor didn't knew where she could possible be. He just hoped that she was fine and that she would come back soon.  
  
Logan hadn't slept the last few nights. He felt guilty and spend his time searching for Lita, without success.  
  
Jean now worried about Logan as much as about Lita. He was tired and nearly felt asleep when he was eating. As a doctor Jean knew that it was unhealthy but it didn't bother Logan.  
  
Right now he walked through the wood. It was the second time this day. He though he might have fail to see some clues for the location Lita could be.  
  
After twenty minutes walking he reached a river. He looked around and saw some footsteps near the shore. It were two different pairs of shoes and it looked like the persons who belong to the steps had fought.  
  
When he looked more exactly on the footprints, he recognized that one of the persons didn't wore shoes and the print had a conspicuous pattern; some kind of . scaly.  
  
Could it be? Mystique!  
  
Logan jumped up and ran back to the mansion. He wrenched open the door and rushed inside the living room. "Mystique kidnapped Lita!" Scott, Jean and Ororo looked at him lightly confused like 'What is he talking about?'.  
  
"Why should she kidnap her?" Ororo asked Logan disbelieving. "Lita is just a senshi; she's not of interest for her or . Magneto!" Ororo turned to Jean who was in the room too. "Wait, maybe Magneto found out that a new mutant will come to our school, but he couldn't know Xavier made a mistake."  
  
"So he kidnapped her because he thought she would be that mutant. He got the wrong girl and he doesn't even know it. He thinks that she's more than a senshi, but he's wrong." Jean said.  
  
"More than a senshi? What are you two talking about? I thought she's a mutant." Logan said confused.  
  
"Well, Logan, I made the same mistake. I thought she's a mutant too, but, hey, she's a senshi; we have to accept that we are idiots." Scott said with a smile.  
  
"Cerebro should at least track down her senshi powers. Why doesn't it work this time?" Jean asked him.  
  
Scott shook his head lightly. "I don't know. I mean, Magneto wears a helmet so that Xavier can't right his thoughts. Why shouldn't he have a room made of some material that can prevent to track down her powers; and the powers of everyone else?" He asked and looked at the others. He dropped his head lightly. "I hope Xavier called her friends already."  
  
"You mean her friends in Tokyo?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah, she comes from there." Ororo remembered him.  
  
"I know it's her home and I know she's here for one year; like an exchange with the little plus that she's a senshi."  
  
"That's not quiet right." Jean demanded. "I . we thought it would be like this. I mean we all thought she's a mutant since the day Xavier said the opposite. Her friends are senshis just like her and one of them is a mutant, but not Lita."  
  
"But why was Xavier so sure she would be that mutant?" Logan asked.  
  
"Because she stood right beside her 'mutant-friend' when the power was activated for the first time." Xavier said when he drove into the living room.  
  
Ororo looked at him confused. "Wait, wouldn't anybody of them have noticed this power?"  
  
"They didn't. It was only for some seconds so that no one could notice it.  
  
Jean nodded. "No one except of Cerebro; but Cerebro should be able to find the right 'mutant'."  
  
"It should be." Xavier said and nodded. "But it wasn't like this. I looked at the record Cerebro made: the source of the energy was situated so that it could possibly be two persons."  
  
Scott looked at the professor. "Okay, it were two persons who could be that mutant, but you only 'invited' Lita. Why?"  
  
"I was prejudiced. I only brought Lita here because of her sister."  
  
"Her sister? Who is she?" Jean asked.  
  
Xavier nodded than he looked at Logan. "You killed her, but Lita doesn't know. Not yet, but she will find out some day."  
  
"When you say, I killed her sister, are you talking of .."  
  
"Yuriko Oyama, also known as Lady Deathstrike. You fought against her in Alkali Lake."  
  
"She's dead." Logan said sharply.  
  
"But her genes live still inside of Lita." Xavier answered.  
  
Suddenly it knocked at the front door. Everyone turned around and stared at the door, but no one had the need to open it and so Jean did with the help of her mutation.  
  
The door swung open but no one stood there and if there was someone, they couldn't see him or her, because it was already dark outside. Scott and Logan looked at each other and nodded, than they walked towards the open door.  
  
Out of nowhere Lita appeared. She seemed to be hurt and couldn't stand on her feet anymore. She felt unconscious. Logan ran to her and pulled her up. Blood came out of her mouth. She had little injuries all over her body that looked like someone attacked her with a knife and she had defended herself.  
  
"Take her to the lab." Xavier said to Logan and looked to Jean. She nodded and ran to the elevator. They drove down and Jean ran ahead to the lab. When Logan reached it too, he laid Lita on a table and Jean began with the check-up immediately.  
  
"Looks like she had defended herself against someone or something." Jean said and took some dressing material out of a drawer. She just started to bandage the wounds on Lita's arms when the door opened again and the professor, Ororo and Scott came in. The professor drove over to Jean.  
  
"Will she be okay again?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yeah, the wounds are not deep and if she wakes up again, she can go back to her room." Jean said and turned to Xavier. "Professor, what about her friends? You said you would call them."  
  
"I did already. They're on their way." He sighed. "I wonder what happened to her."  
  
"Well, you could read her mind to find out." Logan suggested.  
  
"Oh, come on Logan. She was kidnapped and now she needs some rest. And she isn't even conscious!" Jean demanded.  
  
"Jean's right. Let's wait until Lita's up again." Xavier said and looked at Scott. "You have a question don't you?"  
  
Scott nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering if she even knows she had a sister."  
  
"Well, she didn't. Her father was divorced. Neither she nor her mother knew that. His ex-wife got a child and named it Yuriko Oyama. It was his child but he didn't even know about it. His ex was pregnant when they broke up. Some years later he married Lita's mother. He didn't tell her he was married before. Two years after the marriage Lita was born. Meanwhile her father found out that he had a second daughter and he knew what the problem was." Xavier looked at Lita again. "He was a mutant and he knew his daughter would be one too, both of them."  
  
"Mutation in the family. Men pass on the gene." Jean noticed.  
  
"But Lita's mutant powers never came through." Xavier told them.  
  
At that moment Jean noticed that Lita's eyes were moving. Suddenly she opened them. Lita looked around and noticed she was lying in the lab. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know." Jean answered her. "You were gone since one week. No one of us knew where you were or what happened. Can you remember anything?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "No. I just can remember that someone . I sat beside a river and heard a crack. Like someone was walking through the wood. I thought it was one of you; probably Logan since he was responsible for why I ran away." She said and looked at Logan.  
  
"Do you know anything more?" Jean asked.  
  
"I know that the person who attacked me had yellow eyes; this was all I could see at that moment. I mean it was dark and it happened so fast. I don't know what happened while I was 'away'." Lita answered; her view still situated on Logan.  
  
Xavier noticed the effort between them. He turned to the others and gave him a small sign. Slowly one after one they left the lab until only Logan and Lita stood there.  
  
Logan looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I was in sorrow about you the whole week long. I don't know why . why I did what I did."  
  
"What did you do? You did nothing, except of your not successful try to kiss me." She smiled at him and he smiled back. For one moment both of them didn't say a word, they just looked at each other when Lita suddenly yawned.  
  
"Looks like your tired, you should get some sleep."  
  
"I think your right, but I'm not quiet sure if I can leave the lab in my condition." She said and pointed on the bandages on her arms.  
  
"Jean said you can go back to your room again if you're awake. So, you're awake right now."  
  
"Okay, I'm going." Lita said and stood up. She and Logan walked out of the lab. When they arrived in their room Logan laid down in his bed and felt asleep immediately. Lita walked over to her own bed. She was tired too, although she felt like she had slept the last few days.  
  
She looked on the side table and saw a picture of her and her friends in Tokyo. She nearly forgot them and she didn't knew why. Suddenly she had the feeling that they never had existed; like someone wiped the remembrance of them out of her memory. Lita got upset when she noticed that; she missed them and she prayed to herself that she would see them again; and deep inside of her she felt that this moment would come very soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Please review if you like. I would like to get some reviews. 


	6. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own the X-Men.  
  
AN: This time the chapter is out, uh, well on time. The reason: I'm ill, I can't go to work and I'm lying in bed all the time. I'm feeling better by now, so the next chapter could take a while. Just kidding, I started writing the next chapter already so it won't take much time until it's out again.  
  
Funny thing about this chapter: It's called 'Dreams' and actually I dreamed about writing this stuff. Weird things are going on.  
  
Last thing before the story goes on: Thanks to the ones who reviewed and again: I'm sorry that the last update took so long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lita couldn't sleep. She had bad dreams and every time she felt asleep, the dreams started again. The only thing Lita could remember was a woman with black hair; a woman who appeared in every dream she had, although h the dreams were completely different from each other.  
  
Right now Lita walked crosswise through the school. She didn't know what to do. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't sleep and if she would, she knew she would have a bad dream again.  
  
While walking through the different rooms, Lita heard some scratching at one of the windows. She turned round and saw a black cat sitting outside. Lita walked closer to the window and recognized a crescent moon on the cats' forehead.  
  
"Luna?" She asked herself.  
  
Lita opened the window immediately and noticed that it was raining. The cat jumped into the warm house and shook herself. Then the cat looked at Lita. "You could've opened the window earlier. Don't you remember cats don't like water very much?!"  
  
"Oh my god, it's really you!" Lita said and started to stroke Luna.  
  
"Of course it's me! Have you met another black talking cat since you're here?" Luna asked sarcastic.  
  
"No, not yet." Lita answered and smiled. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"If you want me to go . ."  
  
"No, I want you to stay. I was just asking because I supposed you and the others to be in Tokyo."  
  
"Well, this guy Xavier, he called us, but he didn't say why; he just said you were kidnapped and you don't know what happened."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't know exactly." She answered and looked on the ground.  
  
"Does this mean you remember something?"  
  
"No, I just . I have had some bad dreams since I'm here again."  
  
"Everyone has bad dreams." Luna noticed.  
  
Lita nodded. "Yeah, but not everyone has a bad dream which is repeating itself in some way. I mean, it's not the same dream but there's always this black haired woman. I don't know what it is, but she seems familiar to me, like she's a friend or something like that. So, where are the others?" She asked trying to distract Luna from possible questions about the dream.  
  
"They're in a hotel in town. They don't know I'm here. I'm worried about you. We all are." Lita looked at her and dropped her head. She just wanted to say something when Luna interrupted her. "So, where can I find Xavier?"  
  
"He must be in his office, well, if he's not sleeping. I'll show you the way."  
  
Luna nodded and followed Lita through the school until they reached the professors office. Lita knocked and to her surprise the professor was inside. She opened the door.  
  
"Professor? I'm sorry if I disturb you, but there's someone who wants to talk to you."  
  
Lita walked to the side and Luna entered the room. She jumped on the desk and sat down. Xavier nodded lightly. "Thanks Lita. You can leave us alone now. I think you should get some sleep."  
  
"I'll have a try. Goodnight Luna, Professor." Lita nodded and left the room.  
  
When Lita had closed the door, Xavier looked at the black cat. "You were fast." He noticed.  
  
"I know. The others will arrive here in the morning. I didn't tell them I'm here so it would be nice if you won't say anything about this conversation when they arrive here." Luna said.  
  
Xavier nodded. "I won't. So you had a talk to Lita?"  
  
"Yeah, she just told me she has bad dreams and there's always a black haired woman."  
  
"Yuriko has black hair."  
  
"Her sister?"  
  
"Yes." Xavier drove around the desk.  
  
Luna looked at the grey haired man. "This would explain why she thinks this woman is familiar; she said she has a feeling like this. So, you told us, well, me and Artemis the story about Lita's sister. Her friends only know she was kidnapped and that's the reason they're here. We didn't tell them the truth, that someone of them is a mutant. And I think Lita doesn't know the truth as well, or?"  
  
"No, I think she won't believe me."  
  
"Believe what? That she has a sister or that her father was a mutant? I thought she is . just a senshi, you told me that the mutant gene didn't came through."  
  
Xavier nodded. "That's right."  
  
"So where is the problem?"  
  
"The problem is the truth. Well, you told me about the dream; about the person who appeared in the dream. Maybe Lita will recognize the woman and she'll find out it's her sister on her own."  
  
Luna jumped onto the ground and walked to the door. She turned around to Xavier once again. "Maybe she will. I'm sorry but I'll have to go back. I'll see you later."  
  
"Be careful Luna. Don't tell the others what I told you. It's better if they don't know; for now at least."  
  
"Okay." She said and walked out of his office.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lita was lying in her bed and tried to sleep like Xavier told her. Successfully she managed it to sleep but she dreamed again.  
  
Lita saw her parents sitting in the plane when it took off. Lita's father turned to his wife. "You know it has to be."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She answered and took his hand.  
  
He tried to smile and looked out of the window. "Someday you'll understand." He said before the plane exploded and everyone screamed.  
  
After some minutes the screams where gone just like the plane. Through the smoke she could see parts of the plane floating on the ocean. She could see the luggage of the passengers and between the broken plane she also could see several dead bodies that were burned or teared into pieces.  
  
But only one thing got Lita's attention: a picture. A picture showing her when she was four. But it wasn't only her on that picture. There was another girl. She was older, probably seven or eight. She had black hair. The same black hair like the woman Lita had dreamed about so often.  
  
Suddenly Lita found herself in a big room. It was a kind of lab. In the middle of the room she saw a big water tank and another tank with some liquid alloy.  
  
Lita looked around but she didn't saw anything until a bright light appeared. Lita felt like she was thrown back in the past.  
  
It was the same room though, but Lita wasn't alone anymore. She saw Logan and the black haired woman fighting. It seemed like Logan would lost but then he took some kind of a big syringe that was connect to the tank with the alloy and pulled it into the woman's stomach. The alloy started floating into her body and she freezed. Logan pulled the syringe out of her stomach. The woman fell on the ground of the water tank making a noise like she was completely out of metal.  
  
Logan turned round and looked straight into Lita's eyes. She had the feeling like Logan knew she was there although this was a dream; Lita knew that but she felt like an animal that was trapped.  
  
"Lita." A female voice said. Lita turned around and saw the black haired woman. "It's me. You don't remember me, don't you?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "No, I don't."  
  
"Maybe this will help you." The woman answered handing her a photograph; the same one that was floating on the ocean when the plane exploded. Lita stared at it, than she looked back at the woman.  
  
"This is you. You're Yuriko, you're my . you're my sister."  
  
The woman nodded and disappeared. Lita looked at the picture and turned round. To her surprise Logan was gone just like the dead body of Yuriko; if it was dead after all Lita just had talked to her.  
  
"Found out what you wanted?"  
  
Lita turned around shocked. She stared right into Logan's eyes. "One's dead and the other one will follow. Say your last prayer." With these words he extends his claws, reached back and hit her into the stomach.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Lita jumped up and tried to catch her breath. She looked around and noticed that she was lying in her bed. "This can't be true." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Hey. What happened?" A male voice asked worried. Lita turned round and saw Logan. He walked over to her and took her hand, but Lita moved it away.  
  
"Nothing. I just had a bad dream. Excuse me; I'll need to talk to the professor." And with that she stood up and left the room, leaving a confused Logan alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tigeress Moon: You'll find out next chapter. Promise!  
  
mae: At first just the inners. Maybe the others will follow in later chapters; I haven't decided that yet.  
  
koosei: This will happen soon.  
  
AN: Please leave a review. 


	7. What happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the X-Men. But I own this story.  
  
AN: Sorry to all of you. I know I said I'm going to update this chapter sooner, but I had a really bad writers block and I wrote about 7 different versions of this chapter and I liked none of them. So, this is finally the finished version of this chapter.  
  
I hope you aren't mad with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When Lita had reached Xavier's office she walked inside without knocking.  
  
Xavier was lightly surprised when he noticed her. "Lita, I thought you were sleeping. What happened?"  
  
Lita sat down on a wooden chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Did you knew about my sister and that Logan killed her?" She asked with a calmly voice although her impression was angry.  
  
"Well." Xavier started. "Yes I knew. But I didn't tell you because you had to find it out on your own; obviously you did."  
  
"Oh yeah, I did." She answered angry. "So, was this whole student exchange thing only some big trick to get me here or what?"  
  
Xavier fold his hands. "Just in some way."  
  
"And which one? Let me guess: because Yuriko's my sister."  
  
He shook his head. "No. She was never the main reason you're here. She was just some little 'plus'. The truth is that Cerebro tracked down some mutant power around you so I thought you could possibly be one of us; especially because you have a sister who's a mutant. But indeed you're just a senshi."  
  
"Being a senshi is hard enough though." She said and tried to smile. "If I'm not the mutant, then it's one of my friends, isn't it?"  
  
Xavier nodded. "Yes, but I don't know who exactly. Her powers were activated only for a short time and you've been standing right next to her; and because you're sister's a mutant I was intend that you're the mutant." He made a pause and looked at her. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I'm afraid that my dreams will come true."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I dreamed about my parent's death and in fact they are dead. Than I dreamed about my sister and that Logan killed her; and now you're telling me that this is true." She looked on the ground. "I dreamed that Logan will kill me and I think the reason was that I'm Yuriko's sister."  
  
"So you think this will happen?" Xavier asked.  
  
"It's possible. I mean he killed her and I'm sure he had his reasons why. She's my sister and that means I've got her genes inside of me; although I'm not a mutant, the fact that I'm Yuriko's sister is reason enough for Logan to kill me."  
  
"I don't think so. He knows you're her sister and it doesn't look like you two have problems. After all you share the same room and no one of you two has complained about that." Xavier demanded.  
  
"Yeah, but he still can try it."  
  
"Don't you think he already would have tried this?" He asked her.  
  
Lita looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Maybe."  
  
"Lita, there's still something I want to know and this is what happened to you while you were gone. Let me read you're mind to find out."  
  
"Sure." She answered nodding. Xavier drove around his desk and placed his hand on both sides of her head. Lita looked at him uneasy. "Just try to relax." He said and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Lita lay tied up on a table. She opened her eyes slowly; she was unconscious for some time. How long she didn't know; but it was at least for some days.  
  
She lifted her head as much as she could to get an image of where she was. To her it looked like a lab or a medical station. Well, more like a lab since she was tied up.  
  
Her arms started hurting and when she looked at them she saw several red spots which looked like someone gave her an injection. But for what?  
  
A door opened and steps appeared; someone entered the room. Lita turned her head to the right and recognized two persons: A boy with brown hair, maybe about her age and a blue woman with red hair and yellow eyes.  
  
Lita's eyes widened. 'She's the one. She kidnapped me!"  
  
"You got the wrong girl!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
"Hey." The woman started, raising her hands in defeat. "Magneto just said I should get the new student at Xavier's; she's new AND a student at Xavier's! What do you want?" She replied sharply. "It's his fault and anyway, he should be lucky: she's Yuriko's sister."  
  
'Yuriko?' Lita asked herself. She was sure she had heard this name before, but where? And why were this people saying she was her sister. She had none.  
  
Suddenly another male voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "The only one who should be lucky about that is me." Lita looked up and saw a grey haired man. "I had never imagined Yuriko had a sister. Luckily she had so I can repay my mistake." He turned to the others. "Pyro, Mystique, please leave me alone with her."  
  
"But ." Pyro replied.  
  
"No 'But'."  
  
Pyro sighed and looked at Mystique. "Let's leave him 'alone'." She said and she walked outside. Pyro still stood in front of the door, looking at the man. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Nothing." Pyro replied. "I just wonder why Magneto changed his opinion and saved you."  
  
The man turned round and took of his glasses. "Maybe because he realized that I can be of use for him."  
  
"Yeah, right." Pyro said and left the lab. Mystique, who had waited outside for him, looked at him. "What's you're problem?"  
  
"My problem is that Magneto changed his opinion from 'Stryker's going to die' into 'Stryker's going to life'; and all because of what? This girl maybe doesn't even know she had a sister and now Stryker's going to turn into right that what her sister was. But why? He hates mutants and now it looks like he loves them."  
  
"Do you feel sorry for that girl?" Mystique asked confused.  
  
"No, I'm not." He answered sharply and walked down the hallway, leaving Mystique back alone. "Oh boy." She whispered to herself. "You're getting into trouble."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Meanwhile inside the lab:  
  
Stryker looked at her and smiled. "You know, Yuriko was strong, but not strong enough. No wonder that Wolverine killed her. Even though the luck is on my side; you're her sister and I will make you stronger than her . stronger than Wolverine."  
  
Lita, who couldn't answer because she was gagged, shook her head when she saw Stryker taking a small knife. He took her arm and started to make a small cut in it.  
  
Lita closed her and tried to forget the pain, but it was to strong. Tears came out of her eyes. She tried to scream, she hoped someone could hear her; but the only thing this 'someone' could hear at all would be Stryker's laughter.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When the night had come Lita's wounds had finally stopped bleeding. Stryker had caused her several wounds and left her on her own. Lita still could hear his laughter when he had hurt her.  
  
Just in that moment the lab door opened and someone entered the room. Lita looked up and saw a shadow moving towards her. Afraid it might be Stryker she tried to scream; without success.  
  
The shadow stepped into the light. "Be quiet. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
It was Pyro.  
  
He took away the gag and started to untie the chains. When he was finished he helped her up. "Listen, you better hurry. Magneto isn't here at the moment so you have a little lead. It's better you go back to Xavier's."  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Lita asked.  
  
"Maybe because I can't see people getting hurt; especially if it isn't their fault having a sister who's a mutant. And now run before the others recognize you're gone. Take this chance; you never will get this one again."  
  
Lita nodded and started to run out of the lab; out of this house, or whatever it was. She ran; she ran as fast as she could. Her arms hurt even worse but she tried to suppress the pain she felt. The only thing that mattered right now was to get back to Xavier's; although she didn't know where she had to run to. She just ran.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Xavier removed his hands from her head. Tears run down her face; she remembered what had happened. She touched the bandage on her arm. "He turned my sister into a monster."  
  
"If you say that, it would mean that we're all monsters." Xavier said.  
  
Lita shook her head. "No, I mean, you were born like this, but Yuriko. She was normal until he came into her life. Now that I saw her in my dreams I can remember everything: My parents and I, we drove to Osaka in the summer holidays. One day my mother and I we went to the playground. My mother started to talk to some woman who was there with her daughter; we both began to play and it was like I've known her my whole life before. Now that I remember this, I know it was Yuriko. My father wanted to go there. So it's no wonder why now."  
  
"Yuriko wasn't normal at all: she had self-healing powers before she met Stryker; and if you say he turned her into a monster, you also have to say that he turned Logan into one." Xavier demanded.  
  
Just then the door opened and Jean, Ororo, Scott and Logan entered the office. "You called us?" Jean asked.  
  
Xavier nodded. "Yes." He turned to Lita. "You can go now. Have some sleep you need it."  
  
Lita stood up and walked towards the door. When she reached it she turned back to the professor. "Thank you." She said and looked at the others who had just entered the office. Her gaze rested on Logan for some time before she finally left the room.  
  
Ororo looked at Xavier confused. "Thank you? For what?"  
  
"Maybe because she finally recognized the truth." He answered and drove back behind his desk.  
  
"Yeah, and how? She was crying!" Logan exclaimed angry.  
  
"I just asked her to read her thoughts and she said 'Yes'. She too saw what happened to her."  
  
Scott, who looked sleepy, scratched his head. "So you say when you read her thoughts she saw the same like it was a dream?"  
  
"Some kind of." Xavier answered nodding.  
  
"And this explains why she's crying?" Logan asked outraged.  
  
"Woah, Logan, what's the matter with you?" Jean asked.  
  
"Nothing." He answered and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Scott looked at Logan and smiled. "Maybe because our little Wolvie-Boy is in love with that little sailor senshi."  
  
Logan's eyes widened but before he could complain about Scott's statement, Xavier took the chance. "Stop it you two. Everyone who's interested in what happened to her can stay inside; all the others can go back on their rooms and sleep." He looked at the four people for a while. "Well, looks like you're all going to stay."  
  
Xavier started to tell them what he had seen and Logan was obviously getting angrier even more. "This bastard." He shouted.  
  
"Logan." Ororo started.  
  
"No! He should be dead! He was chained to a rock. He can't have survived."  
  
"It looks like Magneto changed his opinion." Xavier said.  
  
"Yeah, you know Logan; some people change their opinions very often. And Jean showed up again too." Scott said.  
  
"But that's Jean. He is . ."  
  
"Stryker." Jean said and shrugged. Logan looked at her and sighed. "What about Pyro? He helped her, but are you sure the reason was that he really can't see people getting hurt?"  
  
"Maybe Lita's an exception. He said it isn't her fault that Yuriko's her sister." Xavier answered. "Maybe something inside of him is still on our side. I still can't understand why he changed the teams."  
  
"Only he does." Ororo said and looked on the ground. "We can't do anything to help her."  
  
"Well, that's not quiet right." Xavier contradicts her. "The only one who can reach her is Logan."  
  
"Me?" Logan asked confused. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you share one room with her. She talks to you; in fact you're the only she talks to about, well, personal stuff." Xavier answered him.  
  
"Personal stuff?" Scott asked grinning. "Like the first kiss or something like that?"  
  
Jean looked at him angrily. "I'm sure the professor means something else."  
  
"Yes. I'm talking about her parents." He answered and looked at Logan. "You're the first person in this school she had told this. I knew it before but, well I didn't talk to her about this."  
  
"We all now you prefer to read peoples minds." Jean said with a smile. He looked at her angrily, Jean looked on the ground. "Sorry professor."  
  
Scott looked at Xavier. "What did you told her?"  
  
"Just that I will make her think she's a four year old boy if she doesn't stop with these jokes, or whatever you call them." Xavier said in a calm voice.  
  
Logan smiled. "Jean a boy? That would be . "  
  
"Wanna be a girl Logan?" Xavier asked. He shook his head. "Okay, don't talk to her about what happened. If she wants to talk about that she should come to you, not you to her. Got that?"  
  
The four adults nodded. Xavier smiled contented. "So, you can go now, everyone except of Logan."  
  
Logan turned round and looked at him. "Why? Are you turning me into a girl now?"  
  
Xavier shook his head. "No, there's something I have to tell you. Could be important." He looked back at the others. "And you go, get some sleep. Tomorrows Monday, you have to get up early. School doesn't work without you."  
  
After the three had left the room Xavier turned to Logan. "Logan, please sit down."  
  
"I like to stand, thanks. So, is this something serious?"  
  
"I don't know. Lita came here tonight because she had a bad dream again."  
  
Logan's eyes grew bigger. "This was the reason she screamed." Xavier gave him a confused look. "Well, I woke up because she screamed, but she only said she had a bad dream and then she said something like she needs to talk to you. That's all. Why? Do you know what happened?"  
  
"She told me in parts what happened and these things were true."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, you killed Yuriko. She saw it in her dream such as her parents' death. But she's afraid that the last part of her dream will come true. She dreamed you'll kill her because she's Yuriko's sister." Xavier said.  
  
Logan shook his head. "You know I won't kill her."  
  
"Do I know that? Tell me one reason because you won't do this."  
  
"Because she isn't even a mutant and because she didn't even know her sister was one until now. Or maybe because I . "  
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow. "You what? Do I have to read your thoughts or are you telling me this on the normal way?"  
  
"Reading people's mind is not a good habit." Logan said and tried to smile. Xavier looked at him waiting, Logan sighed. "Maybe because I like her, but don't get this wrong! I said 'like'."  
  
"Yeah, all right and that's why you tried to kiss her." Logan looked at Xavier; he didn't know what to say. "Anyway Logan, be careful. I told her you won't do this but it could be possible that she's some kind of careful because of this. Don't push her to anything."  
  
Logan nodded. "Okay, so you can go now. Be careful Logan."  
  
"I am. Good night professor." He said and left the office making his way back to his room. Xavier himself looked out of the window. "Why did you save Stryker?" He whispered to himself, hoping someday he'll find out.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lita lay on her bed. She cried. She cried since she came back from Xavier's office and she didn't even know why she was crying exactly. There were too many reasons: The loss of her sister, the things that happened to her in that lab and Logan.  
  
Logan. He tried to kill her and although it was a dream, Lita took it serious. It could happen, maybe not right now but someday when she at least expects it.  
  
Just in that moment the door opened and Logan came inside. He closed the door and walked over to Lita. She stood up but Logan pushed her down again. "I think we need to talk." He said and sat down beside her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The professor told me about your dream."  
  
"Great. So tomorrow the whole school knows about this." She said and wiped away her tears.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm the only one who knows and I won't tell the others. It's just . you know I won't kill you don't you?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. It's just, you killed my sister."  
  
"Only because she attacked me. She didn't know what she did. Stryker gave her some drug so that he could control her. I just defended myself." He dropped his head. "I wish I could turn back the time so this would never been happen."  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Lita asked him. "This could mean I would never come here."  
  
Logan looked at her for a short while. "Okay, don't turn back the time." He answered. Lita smiled. "This is the first time I've seen you smiling since you had this dream. Is that a good sign?"  
  
"Maybe." She answered.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened." Logan said softly and embraced her.  
  
"I know Logan. I just wished I would have met you under other circumstances." She answered him.  
  
"Me too." He said and stroked through her hair. "You should get some sleep. It was a hard day for you."  
  
"I know but I don't think I can fall asleep again so easily."  
  
"Afraid you might have a bad dream again?" She nodded. "Well, we can sleep in one bed together."  
  
Lita gave him a confused look. "What did you say?"  
  
"It's scientifically proved that people can sleep better if they share their bed with someone else." Lita looked at him sceptically. "I don't bite you. Promise." He said.  
  
"I know you want bite me." Lita answered smiling. Logan lay down on her bed and Lita took the blanket. Afterwards she lay down her head on his chest. "You know what Logan? Scientists never proved that."  
  
He started to chuckle. "Yeah, but maybe this could be right." She yawned. "See? You're getting tired."  
  
"I was tired all the time." She said and snuggled closer to him. Logan put an arm around her and smiled. "Good night Logan." She said and closed her eyes, hoping she could finally sleep without having a bad dream.  
  
"Good night Lita." He whispered and looked at her smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Long chapter! Maybe the longest I've ever written. Okay, I'm not sure when I get the next chapter finished because I'm working in a kindergarten for one year and my school wants to have a report about my work there. Four pages and I don't know what to write! I have to finish this for next month and so I can't work on the next chapter for some days at least. I try to finish this report as soon as possible and then I will work on the next chapter. If you want to I'll send you an e-mail when I update it; all you have to do is just leaving your e-mail.  
  
Tigeress Moon: Finally you found out what happened to her.  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Until they discover that it takes some more chapters. You have to wait until then.  
  
koosei: Could be Rei, could be Mina, could be everyone. :)  
  
Elara2: She's also my favorite character. She'll end up with him although I don't know what will happen when she'll have to go back to Tokyo. I'll think about your idea relating to her gene.  
  
Okay, thanks also to all the others who read my story and reviewed on it. I would like if you'll review again for this chapter.  
  
VGirl16 


	8. Wanna get to know you

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the X-Men. But I own this story.  
  
AN: Here it is! Finally I'm ready with writing his chapter and my report is nearly finished. And I also start working on the next chapter. I hope I get it out next week. So, finally Lita's friends arrive. I'm not sure how old Rini was when she appeared in Sailor Moon; anyway she's going to be twelve in this story.  
  
I hope you like the new chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Lita woke up she didn't really knew why she was sharing her bed with Logan. But then she remembered her dream, that the professor read her thoughts and that Logan had tried to comfort her in some way.  
  
Lita stood up and went into the bathroom. She needed a shower to calm down; no, what she really needed was a long bath. Unfortunately there was no bathtub and if there was one in this school she didn't knew about it, but she hadn't the urge to search for it right now. For now a shower had to be enough.  
  
When she returned from the bathroom she got dressed and sat down beside Logan. She looked at him smiling. When he was sleeping he didn't seemed to be a wild animal like Rogue told her before.  
  
Lita started stroking through his hair and without noticing she began to sing a song to herself silently.  
  
I'll be there when you're sleepin' and every hour you're awake  
  
I wanna hear your secrets  
  
Wanna share your worries  
  
Wanna go the deepest  
  
I don't wanna hurry  
  
I wanna take a lifetime to memorize your face  
  
Wanna hold you closer  
  
Kiss you longer  
  
Wanna hear your heartbeat  
  
Stronger and stronger  
  
Wanna know you all over  
  
Till I know you by heart  
  
Gotta know you with all that I got  
  
I wanna know you that good!  
  
Like no one knows you  
  
Gonna reach way down deep in your mind  
  
I wanna get to know you  
  
Wanna get to know  
  
Wanna get to know you that good.  
  
Suddenly Logan opened his eyes and looked at her. "Good morning." He said noticing her hand in his hair and a smiling on her face. "Or should I say 'Good morning sweetheart'?"  
  
"Oh my god you're awake." She said shocked.  
  
"Yeah and I'm some kind of confused because you're singing and . um, you're stroking through my hair?"  
  
She took her hand back out of his hair immediately. "Sorry, I forgot . ."  
  
"Everything around you?"  
  
She nodded. "God, this is so embarrassing."  
  
"Well, actually you're singing sounded good." He said and sat upright.  
  
"If you like chalk on a board, I can't sing and now . could you . could you please stop looking at my like that?!"  
  
"Like what?" He asked.  
  
Lita pointed at him. "Like that! You have this strange smiling on your face. The Look-I-can-make-her-nervous-smiling."  
  
"Well, maybe I just think this is an . interesting song. Related to some parts of the song like this 'kiss you longer'."  
  
"It's part of the song and I'm not responsible for anything that appears in it." She said in defence. "So please . stop . stop looking at me like . ."  
  
"That?" He asked and bend forward. He put his hand on her cheek. "Please don't go away this time." Logan whispered.  
  
"I won't." She answered. Logan came closer and Lita closed her eyes. She waited for the kiss, when suddenly .  
  
"Hey Logan, the . ." The voice stopped.  
  
Logan and Lita turned around quickly; Rogue stood in the doorway. She looked at them surprised and shook her head. "Um, the kids are waiting for you. The self-defence course, remember?" She said a little bit confused.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming down. Just give me some minutes." Rogue nodded and disappeared.  
  
Logan stood up and put on some sport pants and a shirt. When he was dressed he walked to the door and turned round once again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'll have to go." With that he left.  
  
Lita sighed and let herself fall on the bed. She stared at the ceiling. "'I'm sorry but I'll have to go'?! Great!" She couldn't believe it. The first time he tried to kiss her, she went back and the second time Rogue came in. How much misfortune could you have?  
  
Lita stood up and walked out of her room. She walked straight on to the training room; and she had only one aim: Logan.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Meanwhile somewhere on a road. Seven figures were on their way to the mansion. Five of them human, the other two seemed to be cats; indeed they were cats.  
  
"I wonder how Lita is. I mean she didn't know the people she's living with for the next year were mutants until she got there." Rini said staring into the blue sky.  
  
"Xavier said she's well, apart from the fact that she was kidnapped." Luna announced.  
  
Serena looked at Rini. "You know what? You shouldn't be here; you're too young for a trip like this."  
  
"Hey." Rini crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm twelve, that's not 'too young'! I fought against youmas and demons since I was six, so I'll handle it to manage some mutants. Besides, Lita is living with them so they won't be a problem for us."  
  
"Maybe not they, but I'm sure that we'll have some problems with other mutants." Ami said. "I'm sure that this Xavier has also mutant enemies."  
  
"Well, mutants and senshis against mutants. What do you think? Who's the winner?" Mina asked.  
  
"Maybe the mutants." Rei noticed. "We don't know how they fight, so maybe we're just in their way. We have to see when there's a fight." She sighed. "I hope there won't be one. All this fighting stuff is too much stress for me."  
  
"Same for me. A little pause would be great." Serena announced.  
  
Mina nodded in agreement and looked down the road. She noticed a building about 30 meters distant from the group. Mina stopped walking. "Hey guys, is this the school?"  
  
Every one of them looked in the direction Mina had pointed her finger. Luna smiled. "Yes it is."  
  
Artemis looked at her with big opened eyes. "I thought you didn't want them to know you were here before?" He whispered.  
  
Luna looked shocked. "Oh shit. I forgot."  
  
"What do you forgot?" Rini asked curious.  
  
"Nothing." Luna answered and shook her head, hoping no one heard what Artemis had said.  
  
"It doesn't look like our school." Serena announced.  
  
Rei hit her on her head. "We're in New York! Do you think all schools look like our school? When Luna says this is the school then it is the school."  
  
"Sorry." Serena said rubbing her head.  
  
"You're such an idiot Serena." Rini shouted.  
  
"Don't call me idiot!"  
  
"Okay, meatball head."  
  
Serena formed her hands into fists. "Be quiet or . ."  
  
"Stop it you two!" Artemis shouted outraged. "Like Rei said: if Luna says it is the school it'll be the school. So we'll just walk to it. We'll see what'll happen."  
  
"I agree with him." Ami said.  
  
The others nodded and moved on. Suddenly a red haired woman appeared in front of them.  
  
"Aaahh." They screamed at the same time.  
  
The woman widened her eyes. Obviously she was also scared of the appearance of the girls. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Jean Grey. Can I help you?" She asked and looked at them. 'What are they doing here? They're too close to the school.'  
  
"Are you a teacher at that school?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes I am. Why?" She asked confused. 'They know about the school?'  
  
"We're friends of Lita." Rei explained.  
  
Jean sighed in relief. "Right. The professor is waiting for you to come. Follow me." She said and walked towards the school.  
  
The five girls plus the two cats followed her.  
  
Luna walked faster until she was on one height with Jean. Jean looked down at her. "You were here before or?"  
  
"Yes, but ." She turned round to the others. "They don't know. I told them I talked to Xavier, but ."  
  
"You didn't tell them that you were here." Jean said and faced the school. "What have you told them? You phoned Xavier?" She started laughing.  
  
"Well, they didn't ask." Luna answered and shrugged. Suddenly she noticed that they had reached the school already. Everyone looked up.  
  
"It's big." Artemis said.  
  
Jean nodded. "As you probably know this is a school for mutants. They live here and we get more students every month. So it has to be big."  
  
"But can't they leave the school one day?" Rini asked.  
  
"Mutants aren't welcome in this society." Jean answered and walked inside. "Most of the students are here because they can't control their powers and some of them can never go outside because they don't look like we do. Some of our students will stay here nearly their whole life; others only stay here for some years. They have the choice. We don't force them to do anything they don't want to."  
  
"What about Lita?" Ami asked. "She came here because she thought this is a student exchange. I mean we all thought that. How long will she stay here?"  
  
"If she wants to leave she can, but if she wants she also can stay for the whole year." Jean answered and looked down the hallway. "So, I'll have to go. My class is waiting for me. If you want to you can wait for Lita or you can go and have a talk to the professor."  
  
The girls looked at each other. "We want to talk to Xavier first." Serena answered.  
  
Jean nodded. "Okay, I'll take you to his office."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
At the same time Lita stood outside of the training room. When she opened the door she saw Logan and about 15 students, among them Rogue and Bobby.  
  
"Self-defence?" She said to herself. "Let's see how good you can defend yourself."  
  
Lita walked into the room and walked to Logan as quietly as she could. She was lucky, Logan stood with his back to her and no one seemed to notice her or no one had the need to warn Logan in advance. When she was right behind Logan, she jumped on his back and pulled him on the ground. The students gave them a confused look.  
  
They started rolling on the floor until Logan laid on Lita. He pulled her hands on the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked her confused.  
  
"I take what I deserve!" She answered him.  
  
"And what do you deserve?"  
  
Lita started struggling and when she had freed herself she rolled him on the back and sat down on his lap. "I deserve a kiss!" She said before she bend down to kiss him.  
  
Logan's eyes widened and when their lips touched he could feel a small amount of electricity that raced through his entire body. 'Wow.' He thought and closed his eyes.  
  
The students looked at them surprised but suddenly Rogue started to clap. The others followed her after a short time. Logan and Lita looked up. Then Lita turned back to Logan, he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well, as you see here in the example: don't mess with a woman you owe a kiss." Bobby said laughing.  
  
Logan looked at him angrily. "Know what? Leave the room. All of you, the course is over for today."  
  
"But, the course didn't even start." Another student exclaimed.  
  
"Leave the room. NOW!"  
  
"Okay." Bobby answered and he and the others left the room like Logan said.  
  
When they had left Lita looked at him angrily. "You shouldn't shout at them."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You raised your voice. You're their teacher." Lita said and stood up. Logan followed her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm also their friend."  
  
"It doesn't give you the right to shout at them anyway."  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem is that they manage it to get you out of the room when you nearly kiss me. Next time you . just kiss me." She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Is this a request?" He asked smiling.  
  
She smiled back at him. "Why do you ask? You're the guy; you have to kiss the girl! This is an ancient truth. Why should I make the first step? Only because you tried it twice? I did it right now and? We were interrupted only because Bobby made some comment. I am here Logan, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the moment you'll be silent and this would be now."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her. Lita went back and looked at Logan. "Is this a bad habit? Going back when somebody kisses you?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No. I just remember something you said to me when you woke up."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked with a wry smile.  
  
"I mean 'Good morning sweetheart'." She said trying to imitate his wording.  
  
"What? Do you like to be wake up like that every morning?"  
  
"If you'll say that again, I'll kill you. I'm not the sweetheart-type."  
  
"Yeah, you're the 'When-you-kiss-me-I'm-going-back-type'." He said and smiled. Lita looked at him angrily and hit him into his stomach. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"You know and you should excuse yourself for that."  
  
"How?" He asked her.  
  
She looked at him challenging. "I think you know."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I do." Logan answered and gave her a passionate kiss. From outside they could hear giggling, but Logan and Lita didn't bother. Right now it didn't matter what the others were thinking; the only thing that mattered now was that they were together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Right now I'm the happiest human (I think I am human) on earth; or at least in Germany. The Reason? Next week X2 will be released on DVD! I waited for this moment since the 1st May. *screams* THIS is an eternity! And I'm happy cause my parents allowed me to go on a Shania Twain concert.  
  
Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Hope I get some reviews for this one too.  
  
VGirl16 


	9. Old friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the X-Men!  
  
AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long. I was ill for a long time; well at least I think I could say that I was ill. I was throwing up the last two months and my doctor said I'm fine. I don't think you could call this 'fine'. Well, my friends, my cousin, her boyfriend, my classmates and the people I'm working with think I'm pregnant. But this can't be! I hope so at least.  
  
I'm already working on the next chapter since this throwing up thing stopped two weeks ago. Hope you aren't mad with me.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Jean was in her classroom. She just was writing some things one the board when the voices of the students became louder. Jean tuned round and looked at them. "I'm sorry, but if you don't mind I would like to go on with the teaching."  
  
The students looked at her and became silent.  
  
Jean sighed. It was the second lesson today and since Rogue and Bobby came back from the self-defence course the students were restless all the time. Something had happened although she didn't know what. Jean turned back to the board and went on with writing.  
  
After some minutes the students started talking again. Jean turned round angrily and slammed her fists on the desk in front of her. The students jerked up. "Did I disturb you?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "No."  
  
"So, why is everyone in this classroom talking since you and Bobby came back from the self-defence course." Jean asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Rogue answered.  
  
"And I don't believe you." Jean said and walked towards her. "What happened?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. She didn't say a word and she hoped the others would be silent too.  
  
"Logan and Li. ." One of the students started, but he was stopped by Bobby who covered the students' mouth with his hands.  
  
"Be quiet." Bobby said, receiving a nod from the student. Bobby took his hand away and turned to Jean again; who was now standing right in front of him.  
  
"What are you two trying to hide?" She asked while pointing at him and Rogue.  
  
"Nothing." Was Bobby's answer.  
  
Jean looked at him suspicious. "And because of 'nothing' you try to keep a student quiet?" Jean walked to the student. "So, you said 'Logan and Li'. I suppose you mean Lita with that? I think she isn't in the self-defence course and since she still has some injuries it would be better for her if she doesn't have a fight with Logan."  
  
"They didn't fight." The student said when he just noticed Jean had leaded him into a trap.  
  
"They fought, but it was not . well, it didn't seemed serious." Rogue corrected him.  
  
"Yeah, we thought it was some kind of a joke." Bobby added. "Well, until . ." He stopped and looked at Rogue.  
  
"Until what?" Jean asked. "What happened after they had stopped fighting?" The students eyed her suspicious. "I will hear from someone else if you don't tell me. You two aren't the only students in Logan's course. So are you telling me or not?"  
  
Rogue and Bobby looked at each other. She sighed and turned to Jean. "Well, after they stopped their 'fighting' or whatever that was, Lita said that she would take what she deserve; and than she kissed him."  
  
Jean's eyes widened. "They kissed?"  
  
"Yeah, and then we started to clap; until Logan threw us out." Bobby said.  
  
Rogue looked at him angrily. "He only threw us out because of your comment."  
  
"What comment?" Jean asked.  
  
"Don't mess with a woman you owe a kiss." Rogue answered.  
  
"Why do you get excited about that? You and the girls were the ones who spied on them after we left the room." Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"We didn't spy!"  
  
"Right, looking through a keyhole isn't spying!"  
  
"Okay, stop it. I get what happened." Jean said and sat on a chair. "So, Lita and Logan 'fought' and when they stopped she kissed him. You started to clap; Bobby made his comment and than you had to leave the room. Is that right so far?"  
  
Rogue and Bobby nodded.  
  
"There's only one thing that bothers me." She turned to Rogue. "You said before Lita kissed him, she said she would take what she deserves. Why would she say that?" Jean asked and started thinking about that.  
  
"Well, maybe because a certain person wanted to remember Logan about the course and she didn't knock on the door, so she just entered the room and saw that they nearly kissed." Rogue said silent.  
  
Jean looked up and faced her. "Do you mean they . "  
  
"I'm sure Logan wanted to kiss her when I entered the room. Logan came down immediately, so I think that's why Lita said she would deserve a kiss."  
  
"You interrupted them?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I can't look through walls or doors. How should I know they were nearly kissing?"  
  
"Next time you could check it by looking through the keyhole."  
  
Now the others students took part at the conversation again. Jean sighed and leaned back in her chair. She wondered if the students would quieten down again so that she could go on with her lesson, but soon she doubts it; so she decided to take part at the conversation again. When she sat down beside Rogue, she wondered if the other students already knew what happened.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Meanwhile the five senshis and their two cats sat in Xavier's office. Although Xavier had talked to Luna before, it was strange for him to talk with cats. Especially because it were two cats he was talking to right now.  
  
"So Lita does know she had a sister by now?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, she found out on her own. Her dream showed her the truth." He answered.  
  
"But her dream didn't tell her that her father was a mutant." Ami noticed.  
  
Xavier shook his head. "That's right. I don't want to tell her, I think it's better if she discovers that on her own. Besides I don't know how her reaction will be if I would tell her that."  
  
"What if she doesn't discover that on her own?" Artemis asked. "Someone has to tell her someday."  
  
"It's only a matter of time but since Lita found out about her sister, I think she'll find out about her father being a mutant soon." Xavier said to them.  
  
Serena looked at him for a while. "You said she was kidnapped. Now she's back. Did she tell you something about what had happened?"  
  
Xavier shook his head lightly. "She didn't remember what had happened. I asked her to read her thoughts to find out and she allowed me to. I saw what happened and Lita remembered it again also." Xavier looked at the senshis. "It seems like Magneto send his assistant to kidnap her and so she did. A guy named Stryker . hurt her. He, well I don't know how to call it; he made some 'experiments' with her. He was the one who made Lita's sister into what she was before she died. He made her an adamantium skeleton, just like he did with Logan."  
  
"Who's Logan?" Mina asked. "Is he a bad one or a good one?"  
  
"Logan is a mutant too; a good one by the way. He lives here as well. Stryker send Yuriko out to kill him."  
  
"But I think Yuriko's dead?" Serena said.  
  
"Because Logan won the battle."  
  
"He killed Lita's sister?" Rei asked.  
  
"He didn't know they were sister. How should he? He had never seen Lita before. By the way, he just defended himself; Yuriko was controlled by Stryker."  
  
"And this guy, Stryker, what happened to him?" Mina asked.  
  
"Actually he should be dead, but since I read Lita's thoughts . He's still alive and I'm sure he caused Lita's wounds because he was sure she would be just like her sister."  
  
"You mean a mutant." Rini said. The others looked at her. "What? I was just saying what I thought."  
  
"Next time you don't say what you think." Serena said loudly.  
  
"Serena." Xavier said. "Please. She's right. I think so at least."  
  
"But she's here again." Ami mentioned.  
  
"That's right, someone helped her. A younger mutant. He belonged to us as well but somehow he joined Magneto." Xavier answered and looked at Ami. "Lita still needs some rest, but I think she would appreciate it if you'll stay here."  
  
Mina smiled brightly. "This is going to be so cool! We're living in a school with mutants!"  
  
Xavier smiled at her. "Well, I'm calling Jean. Her lesson will be over in some minutes so she can take you to your rooms and probably she'll show you your new 'home'."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lita looked up. She sat on a chair in front of her desk and was doing some homework. After her 'attack' on Logan she went to her lesson. Logan himself said he had something important to do, but he didn't said what exactly.  
  
Lita looked down on her homework again. 'Maths. If only Ami were here to tell me how to do this stuff.' She thought.  
  
*Lita*  
  
She looked up. Was that Jean's voice?  
  
*Lita, come down in the hallway. There's someone who wants to talk to you.*  
  
Lita sighed and dropped her pen beside her math book. She stood up and walked out of her room. 'I wonder who.'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Serena and her friends were standing in the hallway when she recognized Lita walking down the stairs. Serena eyes grew big. "Lita!" She shouted. Everyone turned around and smiled when they saw their friend.  
  
Lita ran towards them and embraced them all at the same time. "I'm so happy you're here!"  
  
"We're too, but . let go of us. I can't breathe." Ami tried to say.  
  
Lita went back. "I'm sorry." She looked at them and smiled.  
  
"How did you know we where here?" Serena asked.  
  
Lita pointed at Jean. "She called me."  
  
"But she was here all the time." Artemis noticed. "How . ?"  
  
"Telepathic abilities." Jean said. "It's my . gift; my mutation. And I also have telekinetic abilities."  
  
"Teleki . what?" Serena asked.  
  
"Telekinetic means that she can move things with her mind." Ami explained.  
  
Jean looked at her surprised. The others smiled.  
  
"Ami is our genie. She nearly does know everything. She learns a lot for school and reads many books. It wonders me that you don't read right now." Lita said.  
  
Ami blushed lightly. "Um, I did but Mina took the book away."  
  
"Because we're here to take care of Lita, not to study."  
  
"Take care of me?" Lita asked confused. "I wonder why you all want to take care of me, because I'm fine." Her friends dropped their heads. "Oh wait, I think I know: Xavier told you about my sister, doesn't he?"  
  
They nodded and Lita thought about the actual reason they were here: the mistake. Suddenly Rei pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What about this guy, Logan? Xavier said he killed your sister."  
  
Lita shrugged. "What about him?"  
  
"If I were you I would kill this guy!" Rei said angry.  
  
"I know you would, but I won't. It's not his fault that it happened. Besides I didn't know I had a sister until I came here. Yuriko was controlled by some . crazy guy and Logan just defended himself."  
  
"I just can't understand you."  
  
"Well, I've got no problem with that." Lita answered Rei.  
  
"Obviously not." Jean said and smiled.  
  
Lita eyed her suspicious. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Rogue told me what had happened in the training room. I heard you got applause." Jean smiled even brighter.  
  
Mina curiously walked over to Jean. "So, what happened in the training room?" Mina asked her.  
  
"Don't dare to tell them!" Lita said threatening.  
  
"Why not?" Jean asked smiling. "It's no secret that you share your room with him."  
  
"Him?" Ami asked.  
  
"She means Logan." Lita said and at the same time she turned to Rei. "Don't say anything."  
  
"I'm quiet." Rei answered and decided just to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Wait. Let me get this right. You're sharing a room with Logan; the one who killed your sister." Artemis noticed.  
  
Jean was still smiling. She looked at Lita. *You should tell them the whole truth. If you don't, Rei might probably kill Logan anyway. Mind if I tell them.*  
  
"No. Go on." Lita said.  
  
The other girls looked at her sceptical. "Okay, now listen." Jean started. "Logan is a teacher here too, he teaches self-defence and today he had a course. Unfortunately it seemed that he wanted to kiss Lita this morning, but a student showed up and 'separated' them from each other. Lita seemed to be angry and followed him to the training room. And there she kissed him."  
  
Mina's eyes widened. "What?! You kissed him!" Lita nodded. "And? How was the kiss?"  
  
Lita looked at Mina. "It was great!"  
  
"Oh!" Serena and Rei said at the same time and they faint.  
  
Lita looked at Mina confused. "I know why Rei faints. She thinks I'm crazy to kiss the murder of my sister, but why does Serena faint?"  
  
Mina shrugged. Jean turned to Lita. "I'll have to go. I'll have to help Scott and Ororo to prepare the meal. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Everyone said.  
  
Suddenly Logan appeared in the hallway. He walked over to Lita and looked at the other girls. "Hello, I'm Logan and you are?"  
  
'Logan?' Rei thought.  
  
"I'm Mina and these are Serena, Bunny, Rei, Ami, Luna and Artemis. We're from Tokyo." Mina answered smiling.  
  
"Oh, you must be Lita's friends."  
  
They nodded. Rei watched at him suspicious. "I'm sorry for the question, but you're not randomly the guy that killed Lita's sister, or?"  
  
"I am. Is this a problem for you?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Are you crazy?"  
  
"Rei, stop it!" Lita demanded.  
  
"I defended myself."  
  
"This is no argument for killing!"  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Listen! I didn't want this to happen."  
  
"But it did!"  
  
"Rei, stop it to accuse him! I forgave him. That's all that matters."  
  
"But he . ."  
  
"I know what you're going to say, but this is my decision and it's my life." She said and took Rei to the side. "I would rather be unlucky in the end, instead of not taking this chance now. I'm happy, Rei. Please accept this."  
  
Rei looked at her surprised, than her look roved over to Logan. She scrutinized him and Rei seemed like she was killing Logan in her thoughts. She looked back at Lita. Her eyes were pleading. "Rei, please understand me."  
  
Rei looked at her friend. "Listen, I'm happy for you. I mean, you seem to be happy and we all know you had a very hard life, but I can't understand how you can love the person that killed your sister."  
  
"I don't know too, but I do simply." Lita went back and smiled at Rei. "I'm happy you're here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can see you again. I missed you all."  
  
"We missed you too." Rei said and embraced Lita. After some minutes Lita went back and looked at Rei.  
  
"Besides, I never said I love him, I like him . much."  
  
Rei smiled. "Yeah, well I believe you, but you're contradiction took some time, doesn't it?" Lita smiled and nodded lightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now. I really hope I get out the next chapter soon. Stay tuned. VGirl16 


	10. Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the X-Men!  
  
AN: I'm glad I get out a new chapter sooner than the last one. ^_^ I hope the next chapters will all be out in time. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I know it was a long time I didn't update.  
  
Elara2: It's definitely not easy if everyone thinks you're pregnant. Fortunately I'm fine again and my friends start to believe me when I say I won't get a baby.  
  
koosei: Well, Rei will make Logan's live more complicated now. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lita just had finished her homework when the door to her room opened. She looked up and saw Mina and Ami standing in the doorframe. Lita smiled. "Hey, you found my room."  
  
"We asked one of the students." Ami said and entered the room. She sat down on the bed and faced Lita. "The people here seem really nice."  
  
"I know." Lita answered and closed her math book.  
  
Ami eyed the book. "Math? "  
  
Lita nodded. "I just finished my homework." Ami raised her eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Ami smiled a bit. "You know, we'll stay here for some time since you stay here and . . . well I thought about . . . do you think it's okay if we take part at the lessons?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Mina asked. "If you want to take part at the lessons you can, but I won't and I think that Serena thinks the same way too."  
  
Ami crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her right feet started tapping on the floor. "Excuse me, but maybe we can learn something."  
  
"Ami's right." Lita said. "Not all lessons are the same like in Tokyo."  
  
Mina eyed her suspicious. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we don't have self defense." Lita said and shrugged. "I'm sure you'll like the lessons. You don't have to worry; they won't give you a certificate."  
  
Ami smiled and looked at Mina. "Come on."  
  
"I don't know. I thought we could have some fun."  
  
"What do you understand under 'fun'?" Lita asked.  
  
Mina sighed. "Well, I thought we could go sightseeing and shopping."  
  
"I'm sure we can do these things even if we take part at the lessons." Ami suggested and looked at Lita. Ami pointed on the bandages on Lita's arms. "So, what about these?"  
  
Lita looked down at her arms. "Oh, um Stryker, he cut me several times. I don't know why. He said he's going to make me stronger than Logan."  
  
"So he wants you to kill him." Mina noticed.  
  
"Looks like, but I think he recognized that I'm different then my sister." Lita said and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ami asked.  
  
Lita shrugged. "I have no idea, but maybe you could show me your rooms so I know where I can find you."  
  
Ami smiled. "Okay, follow us." Ami and Mina left the room.  
  
Lita closed the door and followed them. "So, with whom do you share your room?" She asked.  
  
Ami turned round to her. "I share my room with Rei and Mina. Serena has to share her room with Rini."  
  
"Chaos team." Lita noticed. "Who had the idea of putting them together in one room?"  
  
"It was Ami's idea." Mina said as the three walked through the school building. "First I wanted to share my room with Serena and Rini, but Ami thought this wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
"Yeah, I know why." Lita said and laughed. "This would be more of a chaos team as only Serena and Rini."  
  
Ami started laughing. She and Mina showed Lita their rooms. Afterwards Lita showed them the different rooms. Lita looked on her watch. "Maybe we should go to the dining room now. Dinner will be served soon and I think it'll be better if we 'reserve' some chairs for the others." Ami and Mina nodded.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
At the same time Rogue stood in the kitchen. She had just taken a coke when she turned round and saw Jean standing in the door. "Hey, want a coke?" Rogue asked her.  
  
Jean nodded and sat down. Rogue handed her another coke and sat down in front of her. Jean took a sip. Rogue looked at her worried.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm worried about Lita, what if something's wrong with her. I'm afraid if she is possibly one of the bad ones now."  
  
"Why do you think so? We know what happened. I thought Xavier said she was fine except of the injuries on her arms."  
  
"Yes I know. It's just that . . ." Jean raised an eyebrow. "No one of us knows what she thinks or what she feels. Her sister nearly killed Logan. What if she's on some kind of revenge trip?"  
  
Rogue took a sip of her coke. She put the bottle on the table. "Look, I just know Lita since some weeks, but I think she's okay. Besides after what I saw in the training room this morning I don't believe she's going to kill Logan. Don't you think?"  
  
"You're right, but I'm just afraid that someday some switch in her brain will flick and she'll attack us." Jean sighed. "I know she won't do this but sometimes I fell like something isn't right with her."  
  
"She lost her sister and although she didn't know she had one she surely is sad about the fact that Logan killed her. We have to trust Lita. If she is for revenge she would have already tried to do something." Rogue said and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jean asked.  
  
"Dinner is served in some minutes and I'll have to catch up Bobby. See you later." Rogue answered and waved her hand. Than she left the room. Jean looked after her and drank her coke. When she was finished she left the kitchen too.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Rei walked through the school on her own. She searched for Logan. Although Rei was happy for Lita, she also was in sorrow. Logan killed Lita's sister and Rei was angry about that. Rei looked around. She didn't know where she was. "Fuck." She said and tried to find the way back to her room. When she turned around a corner she bumped into someone. She fell on the ground. "Can't you watch out?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I . ."  
  
Rei looked up. "The guy that killed Lita's sister! I can't believe this!"  
  
"I'm not only the guy that killed her sister. My name's Logan."  
  
"Okay, Logan. But anyway, aren't you ashamed for what you did?"  
  
"What do you want? You don't even know me. I'm sorry for what I did. Lita forgave me; she knew my point of view." Logan answered Rei angrily.  
  
"I know she forgave you. I'm just worried!" Rei shouted. "She's my friend, I know her longer than you, I know how she felt the last past few years. I know through what kind of problems she went through and now she's in love with a killer. No wait, not with a killer, but with the killer of her sister!"  
  
"Hey, I know how you think about me, but it would be nice if you could shut up! I'm not in the mood to discuss with you about that anymore." Logan said and turned round. He walked away and left Rei alone.  
  
Rei was still sitting on the floor, but then she stood up and followed Logan. Even if she wouldn't admit it; he was her own chance to find the way back right now.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Some minutes later they all sat in the dining room. Neither Logan nor Rei talked with each other or with Lita about what had happened.  
  
Jean felt that they didn't like each other and she knew the reason for Rei's hate. Even though Jean had respect for them; for them and the truth that they didn't killed each other so far.  
  
Suddenly the professor came into the room. He droved over to the table Lita sat. He stopped beside her. "I need to talk to you." He said in a calm voice.  
  
Lita looked at him, than at her friends. "I think you can say it now."  
  
"Lita, it would be better . . . ."  
  
"They're my friends. I would tell them later anyway, so you can say it now as well."  
  
"Well, like your memories showed Stryker's still alive, but I checked on it anyway. It's really him. I'm not sure how he survived the incident at Alkali Lake. All I know is that he is with Magneto and since Stryker hates mutants I don't understand why he stays with Magneto."  
  
Logan widened his eyes. "But this can't be! I saw him. He was chained and the water . he has to be dead."  
  
Xavier nodded. "I know but he's still alive. This isn't a lie Logan."  
  
Lita looked at Xavier suspicious. "That's not everything or?" Her friends looked at her.  
  
"You're right, there's something more." Xavier said worried. "It looks like your sister's still alive too."  
  
"What?" Lita asked shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's done. *dances around happily* Hope you like it. Please leave a review.  
  
VGirl16 


	11. The first Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the X-Men!  
  
AN: New chapter! Like every time: A big THANK YOU to the ones who read and review the story. This really keeps me going. I hope you like the new chapter although it took some time to update it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I can't believe she's alive." Lita said surprised. She was sitting in the garden and looked on the ground.  
  
Logan, who sat next to her, laid his hand on her back. "I can't believe too. I mean I saw her. I . I killed her, well, I think I did. This is crazy."  
  
"I know, but maybe Rei will calm down." Lita sighed. "I wonder if I will meet her."  
  
"Well, you should not. She's probably bad. We have to be careful."  
  
"But I want to see her anyway. Even if she's still bad she's a part of me, and what if she isn't bad anymore? I mean you Xavier told me Stryker manipulated her. What if she ran away from him?"  
  
Logan took Lita's hand. "Listen, we don't know if she ran away or not. She could still be with Stryker and he could possibly use her. Stryker knows that you're sisters. So he could send her to you because he probably knows that you wouldn't send her away. And than, someday Yuriko will turn her back on you and will never return again; or maybe she could even attack you." Lita looked at the ground when she felt Logan squeeze her hand. "I'm afraid something will happen to you."  
  
Lita looked into his eyes and tried to smile. "Why do you think something will happen to me?"  
  
"Because it's my fault that Mystique kidnapped you and that Stryker hurt you." Logan said and smiled a bit. "Your wounds aren't healed yet."  
  
Lita looked down at her arms. She still wore bandages, but luckily it would only take one or two days more until she could remove them. "You know, I always have some bruises and scratches from fights."  
  
"But these aren't scratches." Logan said.  
  
Lita sighed. "I know; I wished they were."  
  
"We probably should go inside again. I'm sure you have some more homework to do?!"  
  
"Well, I think I have to do something for history." Lita answered smiling. "Maybe you could help me, I mean due to your knowledge in these kinds of things."  
  
Logan smiled back at her, they both stood up to make their way back into the school when suddenly a person appeared out of nowhere and placed herself in front of them. Lita's eyes grew bigger when she noticed the person in front of her. Tall, brown eyes and long black hair.  
  
Logan looked at the woman with wide open eyes. He couldn't think of anything.  
  
Lita herself was in a state of shock. She looked right into the face of a person she had never known but who was a part of her. Lita walked closer to the woman and looked into her eyes, trying to find answers for all the questions she had, but suddenly the woman collapsed. Lita took hold of her, before she felt on the ground.  
  
Lita looked at Logan. "We have to take her to the lab."  
  
"But she could be bad."  
  
"If she were, she would have attack me already, although she is hurt. I know you don't like her that much, but in some way she is still my sister. I want to help her. I don't matter if she is one of the bad ones. Please Logan."  
  
He looked at her and dropped his head. "I don't like the idea, but if you want to help her, I accept it."  
  
Lita smiled. "Thank you Logan." She looked back at her sister. "Um, could you help me to carry her down?"  
  
He nodded. "I'll take her down and you go and search for Jean."  
  
"Okay." She answered him. Logan took Yuriko and carried her into the school. Meanwhile Lita ran through the rooms and searched for Jean. When she finally found her in the living room, Lita took her hand and pulled her out of the room.  
  
Jean looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Yuriko showed up! I think she's hurt. She collapsed. Logan carries her down to the lab. Please hurry!" Lita said and ran towards the elevator.  
  
"Your sister is here?"  
  
"Yes she is. I just request you for helping her. She is still my sister."  
  
"Okay, I'll help her but we have to talk to the professor as well."  
  
"Thank you!" Lita shouted happily and embraced Jean.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hours had past since Jean started with the check-up.  
  
Lita sat on her bed and looked out of the window. She was fidgety. She didn't know what she could do while she was waiting for the result of the check-up.  
  
Her sister was here. She was alive! It didn't bother Lita if she was bad or not. The only thing that matters was the fact that she was alive.  
  
The door opened and Rei entered the room. When Lita turned round, she smiled at her. "Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard that you're sister's here . . . again. I just wanted to see if you're alright . . . and I want to excuse me, for the way I acted."  
  
"Maybe you should tell Logan the same."  
  
"Well, I'm a little bit afraid. I think it wasn't good to shout at him." She tried to smile. "I told him I'm in sorrow about you and . . . well; I accused him of being the murder of your sister. He is her killer, but now . . . now she's alive again. So, it looks like all of my sorrows were unfounded."  
  
Lita stood up and put her hands on Rei's shoulders. "I know you're in sorrow about me, I think you all are. Logan just defended himself against her and the only way was to kill her. I know it sounds brutal, but if he hadn't killed her, he would be dead now." Lita sighed and shrugged. "But, like you said: My sister's back and she looks very alive."  
  
Rei embraced here friend. Just in that moment someone knocked. Both girls turned round. Jean stood in the doorframe. "Yuriko's awake. You can talk to her if you want."  
  
Lita looked at Rei. "I'll go to her. We'll see us later." And with that Lita left her room.  
  
"Good luck!" Rei shouted after her.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Jean had left Lita on her own. She didn't want to bother them. They didn't know of each other until the last past days and Jean was sure they had to discuss many things that had happen.  
  
Lita sat right beside her sister. Her eyes were closed. Lita touched her hand and Yuriko opened her eyes immediately. She looked at Lita. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're save . . . Yuriko."  
  
"You know my name? So, what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Lita."  
  
Yuriko's eyes widened when she heard the name. "You're . . . my sister."  
  
She nodded. "This must be strange for you, but it's also strange for me. I thought your dead."  
  
"And I thought you forgot me! I wrote letters to you when you lived in Tokyo, but I never received an answer."  
  
"I never did get any letters and I just found out you're my sister some days ago. My father never told me about you or your mother." Lita shrugged. "Maybe he didn't tell me about you because he knew I would ask my mother. I think she didn't know too."  
  
"But I knew about you. Once your father send my mother a photo of you. I think you were four at that time. What . . . how is he?"  
  
Lita dropped her head. "He and my mother, they died in a plane crash years ago. I was six when it happened."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry for that."  
  
"It's not your fault." Lita said and tried to smile a little. "What about your mother?"  
  
"I don't know. I ran away from home when I was twelve. I didn't get along well with her at that time and the only way out for me was to leave her alone. I came here by ship, as a blind passenger. What about you? Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to make an exchange to a school in a foreign country. They took me and now I'm here. I just wonder if my school in Tokyo knows to what kind of school they send me."  
  
Yuriko looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This is a school for mutants. Just like you. You don't have to worry, you're save here. I promise." She answered and smiled.  
  
"Are you a mutant too?"  
  
"Not really a mutant. Something like that. I'm a sailor senshi. I'll explain that to you later."  
  
Just at that moment Jean entered the room. She walked over to Yuriko and smiled at Lita. "I talked to the professor; your sister can stay here." Lita smiled back. Jean than turned to Yuriko. "Hi, I'm Jean Grey. If you want I'll show you your room."  
  
Yuriko and Lita followed Jean with some space. For Yuriko everything was new; the school, the people, even her sister. She looked at her. She had finally found what she searched for: a family. Lita looked at her and when their eyes meet, they both smiled.  
  
"I'm happy I found you." Yuriko said.  
  
"Me too." Lita answered. *She can't be bad; not anymore.* Lita thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally finished. I'm not quiet sure when the next chapter will be updated. There some things I need to think about and next week I have to go to the doctor because he's going to do a stomach reflection. I'm not sure if this is real English. O_o I hope you understand what I mean anyway. ^_^ But maybe I can get another chapter out before I'll have to go there. I hope so at least. If you have time, please review, it'll just take you a minute. 


	12. Making a date and finding dresses

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or X-Men.  
  
AN: Sorry I didn't update for some weeks now, but a neighbour of mine died and I wasn't in the mood to continue writing this story. Fortunately I'm feeling a bit better by now.  
  
And now, just like in every chapter, this is for all the ones who read and review my story: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Okay, I don't want to stop you from reading this. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jean, Ororo and Scott sat in Xavier's office. Jean had told them that Yuriko was here. Ororo and Scott weren't happy with the fact that Yuriko, one who was a bad one some month ago, was now living with them in one house.  
  
"We should bring her back." Scott said.  
  
"To where?" Jean asked him. "She has nowhere to go and Lita's happy that she's here and so is Yuriko. Lita is the only family member for Yuriko and so is she for Lita. I don't think she's bad anymore. She has changed. Stryker doesn't control her anymore."  
  
"But she could possibly only play the good and helpless girl." Ororo noticed.  
  
"Do you want to make Lita unhappy? Her parents are dead. Yuriko's mother could be dead too. They only have them." Jean said. "If Lita goes back to Tokyo in some months, Yuriko can go with her."  
  
"In some months?" Scott said outraged. "She's still here for about nine months!"  
  
"Scott, please." Xavier demanded. "Yuriko seems to have changed. I think Jean's right. Yuriko is going to stay with us; either until Lita will leave and she'll go with her or until Yuriko doesn't want to stay with us longer."  
  
Ororo looked at him urgent. "I'm sorry for the question, but, are you crazy?"  
  
"No, I'm not and besides, Lita was kidnapped, we don't know what happened to her. She could turn into a bad one too, but we keep her here. So, I don't see a good point why we shouldn't keep Yuriko here. We have to give her a chance."  
  
Scott sighed and shook his head. "I won't take any responsibility for anything that will happen."  
  
Xavier nodded. "I know and just that you know it, I'll take every responsibility for what could happen or not."  
  
"I hope nothing will happen." Scott whispered and left the office.  
  
Ororo looked at Jean and then at the professor. "Where's Yuriko now?" She asked.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"And that's me when I was two." Lita said and showed Yuriko a picture.  
  
"You look so sweet!"  
  
"Yeah, but I think the horse didn't like that I was stretching his ears!" She started laughing and Yuriko followed her.  
  
They sat in Lita's room although Yuriko had her own one. They talked about the old times for about two hours now and in Lita's view they could talk about those times for the next few days. Lita knew it would take a long time until they would know each other like they were raised up together, but this conversation was possibly a good start for this.  
  
Lita turned the page of the small photo album she had taken with her. Yuriko looked at the pictures. She pointed at one of them. "Who are these girls?"  
  
"Friends of mine. They're here too. Well some of them not all."  
  
"Do you miss your friends? I mean those ones who are not here?"  
  
"Yes I do, but I know I'll see them all again. It will take a while; I mean ... if I'm right I'll stay here nine month yet."  
  
"This is a long time." Yuriko noticed. "What about your friends here? I mean, these guys here in school, they are your friends or?"  
  
Lita nodded sadly. "Yes, they are. I don't know what'll happen to them when I leave. Sometimes I wished I could stay here forever, but then I recognized I would leave my friends in Tokyo alone and I know I can't do this. I love them like they were my family and although the people here seem to become my family as well; I would never leave my friends."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Logan sat in the kitchen. He had put his face in his hands. When Rogue entered the room he looked up. "Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey." Rogue answered. "Are you okay? You look like ... well, you look disappointed. What happened?"  
  
"You know Yuriko's here?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, Jean told me. Is that a problem for you?"  
  
"No, it's just ... I heard a conversation between her and Lita; coincidentally. I mean I stood in front of the door and it was open a little bit. I heard that Lita said that she would never leave her friends in Tokyo because they were a family for her."  
  
Rogue shook her head confused. "What's the problem? Everyone knew that she would return to Tokyo some day." She made a pause. "Wait, this has something to do with the kiss between you and her, doesn't it?"  
  
He nodded disappointed. "I don't want to lose her and I don't know what I'll do when she's gone."  
  
"Have you ever thought what she feels like? You're just like Bobby. He just thinks about himself. Because of my mutation I can't touch him, I can't touch anyone. He has a problem with that, but what about me? If you see it from my view it's a bigger problem for me and for Lita the problem of leaving us, you, is bigger for her too. First she left all her friends in Tokyo and than she has to leave us! Her loss is bigger than yours."  
  
Logan looked at Rogue. She was right.  
  
Rogue walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulder. "Enjoy the time with her as long as she is here. Go out with her, take her to the cinema or take her out to a restaurant. Have faith in yourself and ask her."  
  
"Your right and maybe you should do the same with Bobby."  
  
"But he has to ask me. He's the guy; he has to take me out on a date. This is an ... ."  
  
"Ancient truth, I know, Lita told me already about that kind of stuff." Logan stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I'll see what kind of restaurants Lita likes." He answered and smiled. Before he left the kitchen, Bobby came in. Logan grabbed his arm. "I'll give you a good advice: Take Rogue out on a date. It would be better for your relationship."  
  
With that he left the kitchen. Bobby looked at Rogue confused. "What was that?"  
  
"He's going to ask Lita for a date."  
  
"Oh." Bobby answered. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Rogue widened her eyes and smiled at him. "Sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll look for a restaurant." He said and left the room. Rogue sat down at the table and smiled to herself.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Logan knocked at Lita's door. When she answered him, he entered it. Yuriko was still in there, but she didn't recognize him as the one who killed her months ago. Lita looked at him surprised. "Hey, what provide me the honour?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I want to ask you out on a date. Tomorrow. In a restaurant of your choice."  
  
"Is this your seriousness?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
He nodded. "Yes it is. So, what's your answer?"  
  
"Wait. I have to think about that a moment --- Okay, yes, I want to go out with you, but you can decide where we go. You live here longer, so you know the good restaurants."  
  
"Okay, tomorrow is okay for you?"  
  
"Sure, it is."  
  
"Okay, I'll catch you up at eight o'clock."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Yuriko looked at her sister. "What was that?"  
  
"This is the successful try of a nervous guy to get out on a date with a girl." She said and smiled. Then she lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "I'm finally having a date with him." She said happily.  
  
Yuriko shook her head and smiled. "Sisters."  
  
Lita sat upright and faced her. She grabbed a pillow and threw it right against Yuriko's face. Yuriko turned round and looked angrily at Lita. Lita took the hand in front of her mouth. "I ... I'm ... sorry." She said and started laughing before the same pillow hit her head.  
  
"Hey!" She said and she and Yuriko started to throw on each other with the pillows.  
  
Ororo and Jean stood in the doorframe and smiled. "There goes your bad girl." Jean said.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong." Was Ororo's response. "And, hey, they also start acting like they were sisters that lived together their whole life on."  
  
"Stop it!" Lita demanded while Yuriko started to tickle her, but Yuriko didn't listen to her. She was happy that she had found her sister and she swore to herself that she would never leave her again.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The next day had come sooner than Lita had thought. The school was over by now and she had finished her homework with a little help of Ami. Right now Lita stood in front of her closet and she had the one problem: She didn't know what to wear.  
  
Yuriko, who actually wanted to talk with Lita, gave her sister a confused look. "Can you answer me one question?" She asked, looking at a black top which Lita had thrown on her bed.  
  
"Sure." Lita answered while she was trying a blue dress.  
  
"You have a date with Logan; today, but your date is at eight pm and we have just four pm! Why are you making yourself ready so soon?"  
  
"Nearly every girl does it."  
  
"But what's the reason?"  
  
"Maybe because we're afraid that we don't look good enough" She sighed as she looked into a mirror. Then she took of the dress and threw it back into the closet. "There's always something that isn't right in our eyes: the outfit, the make up or the hair. I don't know why we act like this." She answered and shrugged.  
  
Yuriko stood up and walked to Lita's closet. She picked out a short black dress and handed it to her sister. Than she took the hair slide out of Lita's hair. "This will look good. You're going to wear that. Understand me?"  
  
Lita looked at the dress and nodded. "What am I doing now?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Meanwhile Rogue had the same problem, though she had no one who helped her to decide what she should wear this evening. Rogue asked herself what the professor would say to Bobby's idea: Eating in the town. She was unsure if it was a good idea at all.  
  
"Damn." She said and threw some clothes on the ground. At the same moment someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Rogue said.  
  
To her surprise Lita entered the room. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you have a date with Logan. You should get yourself ready."  
  
"I know, but Yuriko said what I should wear today, so I'm 'rescued', but I think you need a little help, don't you?" She asked and pointed on the clothes.  
  
Rogue nodded sadly. "I don't know what to wear."  
  
"Nervous." Lita noticed.  
  
"Don't tell me you aren't nervous at all!?" "I am, but if I want to, nobody would ever notice that. I can control myself quiet well. Not always but sometimes; depends on my mood." She answered while she tried to walk to Rogue's closet without stumble over her clothes. When she finally reached the closet she looked inside and recognized that it was empty. She looked back on the ground. "Don't tell me that's all you have?"  
  
"It is and nothing of this stuff is suitable for the date today!"  
  
"Okay, well, I don't get why you don't have more things. Well, I don't have so many clothes as well because I'll leave you someday, but you ... know what? Put the clothes back in the closet. I'll be right back." Lita said and left the room. A few minutes later Rogue started to put her clothes back into the closet.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When the door opened Yuriko nearly got a shock. Lita looked at her confused. "Did I scare you?"  
  
"Some kind of. I looked at the pictures again and I was a little bit distracted." She answered and looked at Lita questioning. "I thought you wanted to help Rogue with the clothing?"  
  
"Yeah, but Rogue has nothing for today and with nothing I mean nothing!" She said and started to rummage through her clothes. "I have to find something for her."  
  
"What about that blue dress you tried just now?" Yuriko asked.  
  
Lita turned round and widened her eyes, than she searched for the dress and ran out of the room again. "Thank you! You just rescued Rogue!"  
  
"No problem." Yuriko answered and started smiling.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lita opened the door to Rogue's room without a word. Rogue was just finished with tiding up. She looked at Lita with big eyes. "You were fast."  
  
"You too. I found a dress."  
  
"A dress? You know about my mutation don't you?" Rogue asked her disbelieving. "I'm going to kill the waiter!"  
  
Lita couldn't avoid smiling. "Forget the waiter. It's your first date in town, with Bobby. The motto for today: Forget your mutation. I know it's difficult, but I think the dress will fit to you. Come on, just this time." Lita said and smiled at her.  
  
Rogue nodded reluctant. "Okay, but if someone gets hurt, your responsible for that."  
  
"If you want to. Now try the dress." Lita answered and threw the dress right into Rogue's arms. Rogue looked at it and went into the bathroom. After some minutes Lita heard her voice.  
  
"This dress is short!"  
  
"It should reach to your knees." Lita replied.  
  
"It does, but it's short anyway."  
  
"Would you like a long dress or is it too short too?"  
  
"It wouldn't be THAT short."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"What? The dress?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So where's the problem, apart from the fact that you could kill the waiter?"  
  
"This is not funny." Rogue replied and came out of the bathroom. Lita scrutinized her. "Hey, you look good . . . and don't worry about the waiter."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Looks like I have an outfit for this evening. What do you wear?"  
  
"A dress too." Lita answered and let herself fall on the bed. She sighed. "I wonder how Logan and Bobby explain the professor the fact that we have a date in town."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Are you two kidding? You can't be serious if you're talking about a date in town." Xavier said and shook his head. "It's too dangerous. What if someone touches Rogue?"  
  
"We're going to be careful!" Bobby promised. "Professor, please! I know it could be dangerous, but it don't has to be! Only because of her mutation you can't forbid us to go out in the town!"  
  
Suddenly Xavier nodded. "Okay, you two can go."  
  
"Yeah! Thank you, professor!" Bobby said and jumped into the air happily. Than he ran out of the office straight to Rogue's room. Logan turned to the professor. He was angry. "Why did you allow him to go out with Rogue? Don't tell that was a good argument?"  
  
"I allowed him because he really wants to go out with his girlfriend and it was a good argument. We can't put a disadvantage on her just because her mutation. I just wanted to look how Bobby would react, if I would say they're not allowed to go out."  
  
"And I want to go out with Lita, really. Professor, please!" Logan said sarcastically imitating a teenage voice.  
  
"The answer is still no." Xavier said and began to write something.  
  
Logan walked towards him and put his hands on the desk. "Professor, listen to me. I don't know why you don't allow me to go out with Lita, but I really want to. She just stays here for one year and nearly four months have past. She will return to Tokyo someday and the only thing I want is to go out with her."  
  
Xavier looked up. "Okay, I'm convinced. You can go, but you and Lita will go in the same restaurant like Bobby and Rogue."  
  
Logan widened his eyes. "This is your seriousness or? We have to play the babysitter for them."  
  
"Yes, it is my seriousness and I want you to go with them so that I can be sure nothing will happen. Go and have a nice time, but be careful. And don't return to the mansion too late in the night and no stress with other people in town. Get that?"  
  
"Yeah, I get that. The only thing I don't get is how you make your decisions. But I don't need an explanation. I'll go now. And again, thank you!" Logan said and left the room immediately.  
  
Xavier shook his head and smiled. "Guys and their dates!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long chapter! I'm glad I finished it by now. There might be some mistakes since I was too lazy to correct this chapter. O_o I would like to get some feedback from you. Ja ne! 


	13. Boys Talk

Title: Revealed Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the X-Men.  
  
AN: I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long. My parents didn't allow me to go in the Internet because I got a bad grade in maths. Thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter. I hope you'll review again this time although it took me so long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I wonder why Logan needs so long." Lita said.  
  
Bobby shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe he has a discussion with Xavier."  
  
Rogue came out of the bathroom again. She had changed her clothes because she didn't want to see Bobby what she was going to wear this evening. She walked over to her bed and sat down beside Lita. "He will come soon."  
  
"And what if Xavier didn't allow us to go out?"  
  
"Than you two have to break out." Bobby said and smiled.  
  
Lita looked at him and smiled too. "As long as you two are waiting in the car!"  
  
Rogue looked at them with big eyes. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Bobby wanted to know.  
  
"Because you two sound like you were thieves in a former life. 'You can break out', 'Wait with the car'." Rogue started laughing.  
  
Bobby and Lita faced each other and shrugged. At the same moment the door opened and Logan came in. Lita looked at him. "And?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but ... the guys in town have to worry. We're going to the town and we'll have the best date of our live! Xavier said yes. We can go."  
  
"Really?" Lita jumped up and embraced Logan. Through the swing of her jump, both fell on the ground. They started laughing.  
  
Rouge and Bobby looked at them amazed. "You two are crazy!" Bobby noticed.  
  
Logan looked at him angrily. "Don't say I'm crazy!"  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do? Tell me to leave the room like you did in the last self-defence lesson? And even if you would say that I won't leave!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's see." Logan shouted and stood up. He started running after Bobby. "Come here you little coward."  
  
Suddenly Bobby stopped and turned around. Logan bumped into him and Bobby scrutinized him with an angry view. "What did you just call me?"  
  
Logan started laughing. "Oh, what are you trying to do? Jump into the air and hit me? I wonder if you can jump high enough to reach me."  
  
"If you keep calling me a little coward, I'll ... ."  
  
"You'll do what? Freeze me?"  
  
"That's definitely enough!" Bobby said and raised his hand, but Rogue ran towards him and pulled him out of her room. Bobby looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"I won't! He called me a little coward! He's acting like a fool and I don't know even why? And we have to drive to town with him, okay, with them. You know I don't like him very much."  
  
"I know, but try, please. Do it for me!" Rogue said and smiled at him. Bobby rolled with his eyes and sighed. Then he nodded. Rogue embraced him happily. "Thank you and now we go back into the room; and you'll say sorry."  
  
"What?" He asked disbelieving.  
  
"Just go in and do so."  
  
Rogue pulled him back into the room, right in front of Logan. He looked at Bobby suspicious. "I'm sorry." Bobby said. He waited for an answer, but he received none. Bobby looked at Logan expectantly. "And?"  
  
"And what?" Logan asked. Lita punched him into his side. She looked at him urgent. "Say you're sorry for the 'little coward' thing." She whispered.  
  
Logan looked back at Bobby. He sighed. "And I'm sorry that I called you a little coward . . . and I'm sorry that I shouted at you in the self-defence course."  
  
Rogue and Lita smiled at each other. Bobby looked at Logan. "Why have I this feeling that something won't work this evening?"  
  
"Well." Logan started. "Xavier said that we have to go on a date together."  
  
"You mean we have a double date?" Rogue asked disbelieving.  
  
Logan nodded. Lita looked at him, than at the others. "Is this your only problem?" She asked and received some questioning views. "What about the restaurant? I don't think that you two have chosen the same one."  
  
"Well, that's right, we haven't." Bobby noticed and looked at Logan.  
  
Rogue looked at her watch. "I think you guys have to go now. We should make ourselves ready for our dates. Meanwhile you can talk about the restaurant thing. So please leave the room now."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was nearly 8 pm. Logan and Bobby sat in the living room. They were both waiting for their girlfriends who seemed to be late.  
  
"Women." Logan noticed. He shook his head. "Why do they need so long?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should ask a woman?!" Bobby suggested.  
  
"Maybe we should." Logan answered with a sigh.  
  
Bobby looked at him and smiled. "You know what? You're more nervous than me, although I should be the more nervous guy, because Rogue could kill us all."  
  
"Yeah, but Rogue won't leave you."  
  
"I see, you mean because Lita will go back to her home town." Bobby noticed.  
  
Logan nodded lightly. "Do you think she would stay here for ... longer or maybe forever?"  
  
"She needs a good reason to do so." Bobby looked him urgent. "You really like her?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Oh god, I turned into a weakling!" Logan said and put his face in his hands.  
  
"Why? Only because you love her?"  
  
Logan looked at him with wide opened eyes. "I never said I love her!"  
  
"But we all see." Bobby said and laughed. "You can't hide it. Everyone is talking about you two, well, everyone except of the professor and if he does we don't know. The only thing we all don't know is what you and Lita feel for each other. I'm sure you love her but Lita is like a book with seven seals."  
  
Logan looked at him surprised. "I think I should talk to you more often. What do you think about Lita or what do you know?"  
  
"About her feelings for you? Oh, well, I think she likes you very much but I don't know if it is love; like I said she's like a book with seven seals. I think it probably could become love sooner or later, but in your point of view, sooner would be better." Bobby made a pause and looked at Logan. "Wait! You want this; you hope she will fall in love with you, because you think she'll stay here forever if she would!"  
  
Logan shrugged. "It could be a possibility, or? I know she ... I heard a conversation between her and her sister; I also talked about Rogue with that. Lita said she would never leave her friends because they're like a family for her, but she also said that we become a new family for her; kind of new. I wonder if she would stay if ... ."  
  
"If what?" Bobby asked curious.  
  
"Nothing, I just mean if she would ... love me." Logan dropped his head. "This is all so stupid! I'm a fighter and now? Since she's here I feel helpless like a little child and I smile more often! Especially if she's near me. She says something and smiles and automatically I smile; and she looks so sweet if she smiles." He let his head fall on the table in front of him. "I'm the biggest weakling I've ever know."  
  
Bobby put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I congratulate you: You love her!"  
  
Logan looked up and wanted to say something, when he suddenly noticed Lita and Rogue walking through the hallway. Both guys stood up and walked to them. Their mouths dropped. "Wow." Was everything they could say.  
  
Rogue looked at them. "Please close your mouths again. My interest lies on how we get to the town?"  
  
The guys looked at each other and smiled. "Scott's car!" They said together.  
  
Rogue and Bobby walked in front while Logan and Lita followed them with some space. Logan looked at her. "You look great."  
  
She blushed. "Thank you. I was not sure what to wear because you didn't say to what restaurant we're going to."  
  
"I thought you might like a surprise." He answered and smiled. Bobby, who had turned round for a moment, noticed Logan's smile. He thought about the conversation in the living room and had to smile too.  
  
Lita looked at Logan. "Yeah, I like surprises." Logan looked at her and took her hand. Lita smiled and walked closer to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you'll like it. Please leave a little review. Ja ne. 


	14. The Accident

Title: Revealed Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the X-Men.  
  
AN: Actually, this time the chapter is out a bit sooner like the last few times. I hope this state will stay for a longer time now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Nearly one hour later they all sat in a small Chinese restaurant. Lita was happy about Logan's decision and about the fact that Bobby gave his okay for the restaurant. The restaurant makes her feel like she was home. Everything around her seemed familiar to her and she never wanted to leave the restaurant again; but she had to.  
  
When they all left the restaurant some hours later, Lita felt like someone pulled her out of a dream. Suddenly she was back in that city full of cars, people and noises.  
  
The small group walked to Scott's car that was parking only twenty meters away from the restaurant. Lita and Rogue sat on the backseats while Logan and Bobby sat on the front seats. Logan started the car and drove back to the mansion.  
  
Throughout the whole drive no one said anything; and no one knew why the others said nothing. Rogue looked at Lita and Lita looked back at her. They shrugged and looked at Logan and Bobby. Bobby noticed the girls were looking at him and so he turned round. "Something wrong?"  
  
Rogue shook her head and turned to Lita. She looked at Rogue and Bobby and shook her had too. Lita looked at Logan and noticed that he didn't look on the road anymore. "Logan would you mind it if you would look where you're driving?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're scared?" Logan asked laughing.  
  
"Logan please look where you're driving!" She said.  
  
Logan nodded lightly when he saw how nervous Lita was. He looked back on the road but suddenly the car got out of control and Logan couldn't keep it on the street anymore. The girls started screaming and the car drove right against a tree.  
  
Lita looked up. Her head had bang against the front seat. Blood ran down her forehead. She looked at Rogue; she was unconscious and Bobby and Logan seemed to be unconscious too. Lita tried to open the door but it was stuck, so she opened the window and tried to climb outside, but it wasn't very easy; at least she was wearing a dress.  
  
While Lita tried to climb out of the car Logan woke up. He recognized that the car was burning. "Shit!" He said and opened the door to get out of the car. When he was out, he noticed Lita who was still trying to climb through the window.  
  
He bend down and looked into her face. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I try to get out of the car! What do you think I'm doing?" She asked outraged.  
  
"Why don't you open the door?"  
  
"Because it's stuck! If it would open, I wouldn't climb through the window with a dress on!" She sighed. "Could you please help me?"  
  
"Sure." He answered and pulled her out of the car.  
  
"Thank you." She said and turned back to the car. Now she first recognized that the car was burning. She looked at Logan. "The car will explode; we have to get them out!"  
  
Lita ran on the other side of the car and opened the front door. Logan followed her. "He's unconscious, get him out." Lita said to Logan. He nodded and pulled him out of his seat. He carried him to a tree some meters away and went back to Lita.  
  
She was standing in front of the back door. Rogue was unconscious too, but Lita noticed that her eyes were moving. Suddenly Rogue opened her eyes. She looked around. "What happened? Where's Bobby?"  
  
"Bobby's save. We had an accident. We have to get you out of the car. Can you get out on your own?" Lita asked her.  
  
Rogue tried to move. She shook her head. "My leg is stuck."  
  
Logan looked at Lita. "And now?"  
  
"Well, you could drag out the seat. After all you're a mutant; you have your kind of powers." Lita said while she looked into his eyes.  
  
He nodded and Lita went to the side. Logan took hold of the seat and started to pull it out of it's fixing. When he finally had finished doing his 'job' Rogue climbed out of the car. She walked over to Bobby, Lita and Logan followed her.  
  
Rogue looked at Bobby worried when suddenly the car explodes. Logan, Lita and Rogue threw their selves down on the ground to make sure they won't be hit by some remains of the car. Rogue looked at Logan. "Scott will kill you."  
  
"Very funny!"  
  
"I think we should go back to the mansion immediately. I think Bobby need medical attention." Lita said.  
  
"We have to carry him back." Logan noticed.  
  
The girls looked at him. Rogue shook her head. "No. You have to carry him back. You were the one who was driving."  
  
"Yeah, and I told you to look where you're driving." Lita added.  
  
Logan sighed. "What do you want from me? All I did was driving."  
  
"And you drove very bad." A voice said. Everyone turned around and looked down at Bobby. His eyes were open and he tried to stand up. Rogue helped him up carefully.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lita asked concerned.  
  
He nodded. "Well, at least I think so."  
  
"Anyway we should take you to Jean. You have a big bump on your forehead." Rogue said and pointed at it.  
  
Logan started waving his hands in the air like he was crazy. "Hello?! I'm sorry if I'm interrupting an important conversation but . . . what about the fire?"  
  
The three turned towards the burning car. Bobby took a step forward and raised his hands. He extinguished the fire and turned to the others. "We have to leave the rest of the car here. Let's see that we get back to the mansion."  
  
The others nodded and they walked back to the mansion. After twenty minutes that seemed like one hour, they finally reached their destination. Rogue ran towards the entranced and opened the door for the others. She pulled Bobby to the elevator and pushed the button. "Where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"Down to the lab. You're hurt, so am I."  
  
While the two were on their way to the lab, Lita was searching for Jean. Finally she found her in Xavier's office. When Lita rushed into the room, Jean turned around scared. "What happened?" She asked worried when she saw the blood on Lita's forehead.  
  
"We had an accident. Bobby and Rogue are heading down to the lab; I suppose they have the worst injuries of all of us."  
  
Without hesitating Jean ran past her and went to the lab. Lita looked at Scott who just had entered the office. He looked at Lita's forehead. "Why are you bleeding?"  
  
"An accident." She said. "Your car explodes some minutes ago. Logan drove against a tree. He didn't look on the street." She sat down on a chair and touched her forehead. The wound was still bleeding.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Some minutes later Jean had taken care of Bobby's and Rogue's injuries. Now she took care of Lita's head. "It must have been a big crash; your wound keeps bleeding since you arrived here."  
  
"Must have been. I can't remember it exactly. All I know is that I told Logan to watch were he was driving and than he lost control and the car crashed against the tree."  
  
Jean crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I thought Logan could drive car. Looks like I'm wrong."  
  
"Well, he can drive. If this wouldn't be the case we would have had a crash when we drove to the town." Lita stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to search for Logan. He may have no visible injuries but I'm sure he has a problem concerning the fact that he drove Scott's car against a tree."  
  
Jean grinned. "Let's hope Scott will take it easy."  
  
"We'll see." With that Lita walked back to the elevator and drove upstairs again. When the elevator doors opened she saw Scott rushing past her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm searching for Logan!" Scott shouted angrily and stopped. "It's like a miracle; since you had the accident and arrived here again, Logan is . . . what would you call it? Gone? Now, please don't bother me anymore. I need to teach him a little lesson."  
  
After Scott had stamped away Lita shook her head with a sigh. *Guys.* She thought to herself and followed Scott.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	15. Love

**Title:** Revealed Secrets  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the X-Men.  
  
**AN:** I'm so happy. A friend of mine came to my house yesterday saying she had a surprise for me. The surprise was an original autograph from Shawn 'Bobby' Ashmore with a personal dedication! It makes me so happy that I could write down the whole story in a few hours . . . but I won't.  
  
It's my mum's birthday tomorrow and we will have a little celebration. Due to that I won't be able to write another chapter this weekend. I probably will start with the next chapter on Monday or so.  
  
A big thanks goes to my reviewers!  
  
koosei: After all he's a guy. Guys mostly think about their car. Of course Scott is concerned about the people, but not over Logan. You'll see his opinion in this chapter and you'll see what Lita's friends and her sister will say/do.  
  
mae-E: They will look after her. And yes I was thinking about something that caused the crash. You'll find out who was the cause if you read the chapter.  
  
Tigeress Moon: Yes, everyone's okay.  
  
So now on with the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_  
  
Scott ran through the mansion and Lita ran after him. Scott was angry because his car exploded, but to Lita it seemed like he was angry because Logan was the one who was responsible for the accident.  
  
Right now Scott was on his search for the 'culprit'. Lita followed him in the hope to find Logan before he did or at least to warn him before anything would happen. Suddenly Scott stopped and turned around to Lita, who nearly bumped into him. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid that you're going to kill Logan . . . or he you. Whatever happens first." She said.  
  
"I've a good reason to kill him! I need a new car! Logan always damages my cars, but now it's enough." Scott answered angrily.  
  
"It was an accident. A stupid one, okay, but . . . do you only think about your car? Can't you at least act like you're concerned? I mean, every one of us is hurt in some kind of way." Lita said crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Every one except of Logan! You forgot he has self-healing powers." Scott said and began to continue his search. "I'm going to make him show how hurt feels." Lita looked at him and shook her head; she sighed as she walked back to her room.  
  
When she opened the door, she found Logan sitting on her bed. Lita closed the door immediately. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, afraid of the fact that Scott walked through the whole school and searched for Logan in order to kill him.  
  
"Let's just say I saw Scoot searching for me. Why are you whispering?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I'm afraid Scott is standing in front of the door to find out if you're in my room." She still whispered looking around. "Where's Yuriko?"  
  
"She is in the garden, together with your friends." He stood up and walked to her. "Well, I think Rei forgive me that I killed your . . . 'bad' sister, but I think Scott is unforgiving."  
  
"Yeah, no wonder: his car explode and you're the reason why it explode. I think he's going to kill you."  
  
"As long as he doesn't kill me right now." Logan said and bend down. He gave her a kiss on her lips. Lita went back and looked at him. He smiled at her. "I thought you never wanted to go back anymore?"  
  
"I know and you're right."  
  
"So why did you went back?"  
  
"I don't know, but if you would try again now, I won't go back. I promise." Lita shrugged.  
  
He looked at her and smiled again. He bend down and kissed her, but suddenly the door burst open and a very angry Scott looked at them. "What the fuck have you done to my car?" He asked angrily and walked over to Logan. He grabbed his arm and turned him round. They faced each other. "This will have consequences for you Logan!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Blast me away with your laser eyes?" Logan asked challenging.  
  
Lita shook her head. Did Logan have his 'period'? Even though it couldn't work since he was a guy but he was surely in a bad mood for some days now; he nearly offended everyone who said something to him. First Rei, then Bobby and now Scott.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot, you're the best. By the way, I get a new car and you're going to pay it!"  
  
And Scott? Well, he obviously had his 'period' too. He was talking about his car like it was a human being. –Guys and their cars. A mystery for itself.– Lita thought to herself. Fortunately no one of the two fighting guys could read her thoughts and she was sure Jean, if she could hear her right now, wouldn't tell them anything.  
  
"In your dreams." Logan snorted. He pushed away Scott's hand.  
  
Scott looked at Logan and smiled. "I'm serious Logan. You drove my car against a tree and it did explode afterwards. I'll send you the bill."  
  
He left. Logan looked at him until Scott had closed the door loudly behind him, Logan turned to Lita. She shrugged and he sat down on the bed, she didn't even thought about to say anything concerning the thoughts she had while the two were fighting. Lita looked at Logan. "Looks like you're not so lucky with the fact that you have to pay Scott's new car."  
  
"Should I be lucky? I'm sorry for what happened but he can pay his new car on his own." He stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Lita followed him to the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. Just away from Scott."  
  
-------------  
  
Magneto smiled to himself. He sat in a small room fully made of metal. "Good job Mystique." He didn't even have to turn around to know it was her; he knew it before she even had to say something.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she walked through the door. She walked to Magneto and sat down on a metal couch in front of him. "They got quiet a shock."  
  
"But they're still alive." Magneto noticed.  
  
"I thought Stryker didn't want them dead." Mystique said in defend.  
  
"Not them but the girl." Magneto said and stood up. He walked over to his desk. He searched for something; a picture. When he had found it he showed it to Mystique.  
  
She looked at it for a long time without saying anything. She didn't even move. The picture showed six girls; one of them was the girl from the car accident. "Who are they?"  
  
"I don't know who they are but one of them is the mutant we're searching for." He answered. "I hope we'll find out who it is soon."  
  
Mystique nodded. "What about her?" She pointed on the brunette girl.  
  
"Even though she's not the one we're searching for she can be a great danger for us." He stated. "Kill her . . . and make sure she's dead." A nod and Mystique left the room.  
  
-------------  
  
Yuriko was sitting on a bunch next to Rei and Ami. Serena and Mina were sitting on the ground in front of them. "So what are you doing when we're flying back to Tokyo?" Ami asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe I'll stay here, I mean, I'm a mutant and the people here are mutants too. And actually I think it would be better to stay here after all people are afraid of us."  
  
Ami nodded. Suddenly Lita appeared behind her. Ami jumped up and embraced, so did the others. Lita looked at them confused. "Why . . . ?"  
  
"We heard you had an accident." Mina said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean everyone's hurt a bit and Scott needs a new car. It's not that bad, we're all still alive." She smiled trying to pacify her friends a bit.  
  
"I heard Logan was driving." Rei said.  
  
"Not again Rei!" Lita demanded her friend.  
  
"I was just saying you could be all dead."  
  
"But we aren't. If we were I wouldn't be able to talk to you guys anymore. Besides Logan is sorry for what happened, this should be enough." Lita said loudly.  
  
"Hey, you protect him?" Serena asked lightly confused. Rei hit her on the back of her head. "Why did you hit me?" She asked sadly rubbing her head.  
  
"Are you so stupid? Lita and Logan are a couple. Just like you and Darien." Rei explained. Serena looked at her like she didn't understand what Rei was telling her.  
  
Serena scratched her head. "Oh, you mean they do this kissing and those other stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, right that." Rei answered and shook her head. She turned to the others. "She is so stupid! I can't believe she is our princess."  
  
"I'm not stupid." Serena said and turned round to Lita. "You're really a couple?"  
  
Lita nodded. "Some kind of." She sat down on the bunch and sighed. Ami sat down beside her. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"It's just . . . I got this feeling when we were driving back here. It was like someone else was out there. I don't believe it was Logan's fault that we had a crash with that tree." Lita sighed. "What if there's someone who wanted us to have this accident?"  
  
Mina raised an eyebrow. "Well, the question is who wanted you to have this crash."  
  
"It must be someone who wants to see you . . . dead." Serena gulped and raised her hands, afraid that Lita might hit her; but she didn't.  
  
Lita stared at Serena. –Kill me? But who would do that? . . . Wait, the professor said that one of my friends is a mutant; maybe it has to do something with that. Maybe it was Magneto's work, maybe he's behind all this.–  
  
"Mars to Jupiter!" Rei said as she waved her hands in front of Lita's face. Lita's eyes snapped opened. She looked at Rei confused. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing important." Lita answered.  
  
"Maybe she was thinking about Logan." Serena whispered.  
  
"No I was not and besides I don't want to think about him right now."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. "Why not?" Yuriko asked. "You seem to love each other."  
  
"That's my problem." Lita sighed. "I have to leave this place some time and I just don't want to; I don't want to leave the people and I don't want to leave Logan . . . but I know I have to." She began to cry.  
  
Her friends didn't know what to say. They were afraid they might say something inappropriate and so they just stayed silent. Lita looked up, she noticed that her friends were worried, but the last thing Lita needed was compassion.  
  
Rei looked at Lita. "I'm sorry if this whole shouting thing I did looked to you like I wanted you two not to be together. I'm just afraid that he might hurt you." She stated. "And you know what? In some kind of way he already did: you fell in love with him and he with you, but you can't stay here your whole life; you have to leave him." Lita tried to smile as she embraced Rei.  
  
"Yeah, Rei's right." Mina noticed. "We're all some kind of worried. You and Logan are such a sweet couple and we all can see you really like him. We're just afraid that you might not get over it to leave him."  
  
Lita broke the embrace and raised her forefinger. "Stop talking about that, because if I think of the moment I will walk into the plane to fly back home, I feel like someone will rip my heart out."  
  
"You love him." Yuriko recognized.  
  
Lita blushed. "Why do you think so?"  
  
"First, because I'm your sister, I can fell such things. Second, because we all can see and third, because you blushed." Yuriko replied. Lita blushed even more at her sister's comment. Her friends smiled when they saw Lita's reaction.  
  
"You can't deny it." Ami said.  
  
"Maybe I can't." Lita answered. –But I can try.– She looked up into the sky before she and her friends walked back into the mansion.

* * *

Leave a review if you have time . . . you also can leave a review if you have no time. All you have to do is press this little 'Go' button. It's waiting for your click; if you won't click on it it'll become lonesome. Don't mind me; I'm just concerned about the health of that little button. 


End file.
